Forgetting Sakata Gintoki by Sarutobi Ayame
by Madai07
Summary: We all know the one way relationship between Sa-chan and Gintoki. But what happens when a mysterious person offers Sa-chan ways on how to forget him will she accept it? SaruxGin.:
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Gintama..but Gintoki will do x))**_

Gist: What?Sa- chan's going to forget Gintoki? But will she win this out?

"**Destiny only happens if you do something about it!"**

Another long day has passed at the Kunoichi Café and I still couldn't stop thinking about _him_.

I have been entertaining various men the whole day and yet he's the only one that kept on popping in and out of my mind. I took this crappy job for the sake of doing something useful and productive— of course, stalking is far more entertaining and at the same time rewarding— other than assassinating bad ass guys and thinking about _him_.

'_Sa-chan, this job is not working for you. When you're in your assassin mode you think about him. When you're entertaining guests, you think about him. When you're about to sleep, NOT ONLY do you think of him, you also mentally strip him naked! Just quit this job and continue stalking, at least you'd be able to fantasize non-stop and no one would give a damn. Also, an opportunity to strip him for real may present itself!'_

I let out a light giggle at the last thought. I opened my cell phone and sighed. I stared at my most precious wallpaper, a picture of Gin-san (picking at his nose). "Gin-san, if only you…" I murmured to myself while gazing at the picture.

'_NO! Sa-chan! Get hold of yourself and stop this pathetic whining immediately! You are the leader of the Shogunate's Oniwaban Assassins; the top assassin group in Edo and here you are talking stupid lovey-dovey things to a cell phone! You are definitely C-R-A-Z-Y!'_

Sa- chan audibly groaned at that thought and stared at the twinkling night sky. "If only…" I muttered.

"If only what? Miss beautiful?" a voice of an old lady suddenly asked.

My training as an assassin kicked-in and I swiftly put my defenses up. I looked back and forth the area and searched for the source of the voice that intruded my private thoughts. I saw her sitting near a dark corner of the alley, a smile plastered on her face which made me immediately apprehensive.

"Oh! Hold your horses Miss." the small old lady said while raising her hands in a form of surrender. "You seem to be in a deep thought…" she continued.

"What makes you think I'm in deep thought?" I asked sharply.

"No need to be defensive now…" the old lady said as she lowered her arms and smiled. "You were talking to your cell phone a little too loud you know. Drunkards going towards your direction were even avoiding you."

I stared at her for a few seconds and then lowered my defenses. I quickly glanced away from her.

'_As if I care for those people! The only one I care for is Gin-san!_' I thought defensively.

"There you go again…" the old lady chuckled amusedly.

I suddenly looked at her and said, "What? I didn't even open my mouth!"

"I know, but your face betrays what you think my dear." she calmly replied with that odd smile of hers.

My eyes turned to slits as I stared at her again. I had always passed by this ram- shackled alley every night and this is only time I've taken noticed of it.

"Maybe I could help you with your problem, cherie?" she suddenly offered.

Before I could retort something she hastily added "I know you're thinking about a guy who doesn't even care a single strand of your hair and that you've always ended up being shooed, kicked and dumped away."

I was so stunned that I didn't even notice my mouth was slightly ajar.

She chuckled at my surprised expression and then said, "Please do come in." She opened the door to her tacky old house and entered.

I followed her inside, still bewildered on the accuracy of her speech while ago.

'_Am I...that pathetic for her to know my problem?'_ I thought gloomily. '_No Sa-chan, the word is not pathetic…DESPERATE will do justice for you.'_

"Stop thinking nonsensical things cherie!" she said, effectively interrupting my train of thoughts. "Go sit over there and wait for me while I brew the two of us a cup of tea. AND…don't even think of nonsensical things!" she continued as she entered her kitchen.

'_Okay, no nonsense thoughts…just calm your nerves Sa-chan'_ I said to myself and followed her instructions. While I waited for her, I looked around the shabby house and observed the interior.

"Hmm…too dark, too small, too much unnecessary things cluttered together, too much smell of incense and…tarot and crystal ball?" I felt my left eye twitch and hid my face in my palm. "Ugh, I think I know where I am at!" I groaned.

"Yes, you are right on what you have just observed. This is a fortune tellers place." She said while setting down our tea on the table. "Drink, being calm does you good, you know." She continued as she offered me a cup of tea.

I cautiously accepted the tea and took a sniff at it.

I heard her click her tongue and looked up to see a menacing aura coming from her. "I just said being calm does good for you!" I quickly stopped my suspicious act and just drank the tea. I was sweating buckets at the evil glare she gave me.

Surprisingly enough the tea did work, it calmed my wrecked nerves…

"So, am I correct with my statement a while ago?" she asked. I stopped taking a sip and slowly set my cup down on the table. I closed my eyes for a second and looked at her.

"I'll take that as a yes." She smiled. I suddenly looked away from her and sighed.

"As I said, maybe I could help you, go ahead and spit it out. I'm here for you." She encouraged.

"I-I" I stammered. "I…really like this guy- I mean no! Not like…but the other word, the _L-_word…" I furiously looked down at my tea while blushing madly at the same time. "But he…he…he doesn't like me…he…he just shoos me away…all the time…I just want him to like me…you know…**more**, but he's a very stubborn guy and… "

I abruptly stopped feeling the constriction in my throat while tears threatened to fall.

Both of us remained silent for a few minutes until the old fortune-teller spoke.

"I see." She took a deep breath and then continued "I get that you want to forget him, correct? Judging by your actions…"

I looked up at her suddenly and eyed her quizzically.

"There are two types of women out there: One, who loves so much that she will work her ass off just for her loved one; and second…the one who works her ass off just to forget someone…" she explained quietly.

I stared at my tea, digesting her words. I felt the tears prickle my eyes again.

The old lady sighed loudly and said "I'll help you. The guy you like is a bastard anyways. He doesn't know how to value a very precious person…does he, jolie?"

I quickly looked at her and a suddenly felt my gut do a summersault.

"But of course nothing is free." I looked up at her curiously while she smiled at me. "Every time I give you a task, a favor must be returned. This will make you forget that _bâtard _faster." She said seriously.

'_Me…forget…Gin-san?'_ I thought, letting the idea fully sink in my mind.

"Just trust me, that guy is no good for you for a cherie like you" she said as she slowly reached for my hands on the table.

This old woman, who looked like an old, native Japanese yet could speak a few select words of French was confusing.

'_Should she be trusted to help me forget Gin-san?' _I asked myself dumbfounded.

A debate was instantly held in my head. The group of _AG(Anti- Gin) _VS _PG( Pro-Gin)_ started:

_**AG:**__ Finally! Sa-chan will be saved from the depths of eternal humiliation! She's back as the BEST assassin in all EDO!_

_**PG:**__ Sa-chan, no! Gin is the L of your life! You can't forget about him especially the S.M…_

_**AG:**__ No way! That S.M causes her major humiliation that hinders her from performing her job properly._

_**PG:**__ Yes way! Gin-san and Sa-chan are meant for each other just as S and M are forever together!_

…and they continue to battle it out. But who will emerge as the winner?

I felt the tightened grasp of the old lady as she saw the inner turmoil that was happening to me. I withdrew my hands from her, adjusted my glasses and looked at her gravely.

"So…when shall we start?" I asked


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do not own Gintama but Gintoki? hehe…mine(?) x))**

Gist: Gintoki has been lucky lately…but will his lucky streak continue if he suddenly see…?:D

"**Luck and bad luck is only your chain of reactions"**

"Gin-san, wake-up," Shinpachi called in a monotonous tone. "Ketsuno- Ana will be on air within 10 seconds."

" Shinpachi…what's for breakfast?" Kagura asked drowsily while yawning and stretching her body at the same time.

"Still…the same breakfast…egg and rice," Shinpachi sighed heavily as he started to prepare their breakfast at the table.

"Good morning…" Gintoki said in a sleepy voice as he sat down on his spot at the living room.

"Good morning!" Kagura and Shinpachi chirped in.

A typical scenario every morning at the Yorozuya household. Shinpachi brings a breakfast, sets the table and opens the TV to lure Gintoki to wake up. Kagura wakes up as soon as Shinpachi announces the menu in their breakfast and lastly, Gintoki wakes up every morning just to see Ketsuno- Ana's face on TV. As soon as everyone is gathered they all eat together- either whining or grumbling (usually they do that both for having THIS food again or fighting over a certain dish).

"You better be thankful to me that I like Tamago sooo much!" Kagura announced while eating furiously her breakfast. "Be 'coz," she continued as she tries hard to swallow all the food that she has just eaten. "Ahh!...You'll be sorry if I don't ever get my breakfast!" Kagura said while pointing her chopsticks at Shinpachi's direction. "Buuuurrrp!" Then Kagura quickly looked for more eggs to eat.

"Ah, Kagura- chan…" Shinpachi said as he put on his patient face. "That's Gin-san's piece…"

"Eh? But I'm still hungry!" she said while pouting. "Ne, Gin-san," she said while tugging the sleeves of Gin-san's pajama shirt. "You don't like to eat right? Because you still have hang- over from last night? Right? Right?" Kagura said as she continued to tug Gintoki's sleeves.

Gintoki's reaction is just his signature dead fish eyes as Kagura shakes him violently to waken him from his hang- over stupor.

"Kagura-san!" Shinpachi yelled. "Stop shaking him or else he's going to puke all over the place and I won't clean that mess up!"

"But I'm still huuungry!" Kagura insisted while shaking Gintoki more violently from left to right.

"Shut up both of you!" Gintoki yelled and slap the head of Kagura. "Tsk…can't you see? I'm recalling a great dream?" he annoyingly said.

"We couldn't even decipher you thoughts due to your dead fish face…" Shinpachi muttered.

"Ne, Gin-san can I have this? Pleeeeaaasse!" Kagura said in the most charming tone and act.

Once again, Gintoki slapped the head of Kagura and eyed Shinpachi annoyingly. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and slacked lazily in the couch. He took a deep breath and said in a serious tone "Something good will happen today".

Both Shinpachi and Kagura immediately looked at him.

"Uhh, Gin-san, what do you just mean by "that"?" Shinpachi asked.

"Ohh!I forgot to tell you! We have a job today!" Kagura said enthusiastically.

"We do?" Shinpachi asked brightly as he looked from Kagura to Gintoki.

"Uh-huh." Kagura said knowingly. "As a fortune teller!" she then beamed excitedly.

Gintoki slapped the head of Kagura for the 3rd time.

"Ouch!" Kagura yelled as he looked at Gintoki accusingly. "Hmp!" She started to nurse her injured head and said while pouting, "He's just jealous because I'm the one who announced our job for the day,"

"Tsk! You're dead old before that happens!" Gintoki said.

"So…what's the job then?" Shinpachi quickly asked as he knows the two will start bickering over this.

"It's not a job…" Gintoki said. "It's just a…"feeling" that something good will happen today…" he continued as he tightens his arms together and gazed at the table.

Shinpachi just looked at Gin-san and eyed him seriously. Then Kagura seized the silent opportunity and stood up.

"That good feeling that you're feeling today? Hah! Will be starting NOW!" she declared with head held up and hands on her hips. "If I…" she continued to say as she reached for Gintoki's plate. Quick to his reflexes, Gintoki instantly grabbed his plate as Kagura holds the other side.

Bickering ensued as the two fights for the right over the food. Both sides kept on pulling the plate and Shinpachi tries to calm the two glutinous beings then suddenly the egg and rice flew over the air- in slow motion- and Kagura and Gintoki tries to reach for it when Sadaharu instantly reached with his big mouth. Both Gintoki and Kagura heads collided and both return to their bickering.

"Good feeling huh?" Shinpachi exasperatedly said.

ACT II.

_This is a good day…no, a LUCKY day indeed! _Gintoki happily thought as he walks the late afternoon street of Edo. _Well, it's about time that Lady Luck lends a hand to me! She shouldn't be overtly selfish, that damn bitch!_ He continued to think wickedly while picking his nose. _This should happen every single day! Then I'll always be happy then people around me will be happy; then people that are around me that are around them will be happy; then the people that are around me that are around them that are…_ He suddenly stopped thinking and walking at the same time with this confusion. "Oh what the hell? I'm even lost in my own thoughts?" he said loudly not aware that the people around him where looking at him suspiciously. "Well, this happens when Lady Luck is on your side," he chuckled to himself. "A quick run down on what MY Lady Luck gave me today."

**FIRST:** As he went out this morning from his apartment, a flying bomb was about to fell below at Otose- san's head who was busy sweeping her front house. Immediately, Gintoki drew out his wooden sword and hit the bomb away from Otose- san. A big explosion happened in the sky and Otose-san was slightly shocked about what happened before her eyes.

"Otose- san!" Catherine yelled as she quickly went out of the shop to look for her.

"Don't shout! It's early in the morning and you're so damn noisy!" Otose-san said in a scolding manner to Catherine.

"I was just worried about you…" Catherine said sheepishly.

"Both of you disgusts me! And it's early in the morning and you have just ruined my day!" Gintoki yelled and spitted on his side for more dramatic effect.

"Heh! What disgust me more is you yourself! Your very own bum presence!" Catherine retorted and spitted on her side for also more dramatic effect.

As the two face off with each other, Otose-san lighted a cigar and puffed away and said "Gintoki, you're free for your last month's delay of rent." Then she turned and walked away from them.

"Otose-san!" Catherine called as she quickly followed her and asks for explanation on what she said.

"Hmpf." Gintoki sneered and walked to the opposite direction to just idly walk all day at the city.

**SECOND:** As he passed the shops at Edo, a new shop is present and is giving away flyers. Gintoki received the flyer and his eyes almost pop from excitement because the newly open shop is an ice cream shop and they are giving away FREE ice cream to whoever gets the flyers. Gintoki quickly grabbed all the flyers from the person who's giving it away and went inside the shop to claim his goodies. The shop manager could not stop him because he was already eating all the ice creams that his hand could reach and the manager was forced to close the shop because of this.

**THIRD:** After that glutinous snack, Gintoki- out of habit- went to the convenience store to just stare- typical scenario whenever he has no money at hand- at the strawberry milk until the clerk in the store forces him to go out because he's scaring the other customers-another typical scene. As he went inside the convenience store, a police siren went on and Gintoki quickly raised his hands in a form of surrender; closed his eyes and quickly said in a desperate tone "I swear! I just ogle at the strawberry milk! Nothing more, nothing less!" Then confetti was suddenly released.

"Congratulations, customer!" said the manager as he approached Gintoki whose arms is still in the air.

"Huh?" Gintoki asked.

"We have a promo you see," the manager explained. "The 666th customer that goes inside here will get a free dozen cartons of strawberry milk and you, dear customer, is the lucky 666th man!" the manager continued as he tap Gintoki's back and fetched the free goodies.

"No way…" was the only word Gintoki said as he smiled widely from ear to ear.

**FOURTH: **Out of habit once again, Gintoki went to the pachinko parlor to ease his boredom. As he roams around the place he saw a token in a vacant machine. He picked the token, inserted in the machine and played. Lo and behold, yes, he won again- which is very rare; "once in a blue moon" as they say. Gintoki was so ecstatic on what happened to him that he accidentally bumped a person behind him. As he turned around he was surprised that Hasegawa was the person he accidentally bumped into.

"Gin-san!" Hasegawa said as he was being helped by Gintoki. "I was looking for you all afternoon."

"Ah, go away madao," Gintoki said as he picked his nose. "Don't go looking for me when Lady Luck is beside me!"

"Eh?" Hasegawa asked quizzically.

"Knowing you, for having disastrous relationship with Lady Bad Luck I suggest that you stay away from me when Lady Luck is giving her LUCK to me!" Gintoki continued to stay with shooing motion to Hasegawa-san.

"Don't be like that Gintoki-san," Hasegawa-san said well humouredly. "Do give me even just one token, after all friends help each other, right?"

"Wrong! I do not have a friend who has a bad luck mistress on his side." Gintoki scoffed with head held up.

Hasegawa sighed and said "Too bad, the reason to why I'm looking for you all day because I want you to accompany me to this." Then he showed the tickets.

Gintoki grabbed and read what's on the ticket loudly: "VIP Ticket, Drinks is ALL on US! And lot's of surprises! *wink wink*"

Then Hasegawa-san grabbed back the tickets and kept it on his sleeves and said "So, Gin-san, nice meeting you today," and he started to walk off.

Gintoki quickly grabbed the collar of Hasegawa and pushed a token to his chest, grabbed one ticket and said "Yeah, friends do help each other."

Hasegawa quickly smiled and said "VIP ticket, unlimited drinks till you pass out…"

As soon as Hasegawa said unlimited drinks Gintoki is off day dreaming about it.

"…and last but not the least, HOT CHICKS!" Hasegawa said as he grinned wickedly.

Gintoki suddenly snapped off his drinking day dream and focus his gaze on Hasegawa's face.

"You seem to be pretty excited about the "hot chicks" ". Gintoki said grimly.

"Ah,no,no, you got it all wrong Gin-san. I'm not there for the chicks; I'm only there for the drinks. You know…I'm trying to work things out with the missus," Hasegawa-san sheepishly explained. "The hot chicks are for you Gin-san. Knowing you…" he continued with a perverted tone.

"Heh! That we have to see. Go and play. Maybe you'll win because Lady Luck's with me. See you." Gintoki said as he waved and went outside the parlor.

"Hehehe, let's see if Lady Luck likes me too." Hasegawa said as he started to play the game. He did won. But only a coin and he tried his luck again but this time he loses.

_Returning to the present…_

Gintoki went to the place instructed in the ticket. There he saw Hasegawa talking to a suited man, probably the host, and he immediately spotted Gintoki.

"…oh yeah, oi! Gin-san! C'mere!" Hasegawa called.

Gintoki fasten his pace to where Hasegawa is.

"Good evening, gentlemen," the host said. "Are you ready for the unforgettable night of your life?"

"YES!" Hasegawa-san and Gintoki said loudly in unison.

"So, let's get ready then," The host said as he smiled. "Scarves!" the host called with a snapped of his fingers.

Immediately two attractive ladies with scarves on their hands approached them and tied it on the eyes of Hasegawa-san and Gintoki.

"Oi! What's this?" Gintoki asked alarmed.

"Please, just follow us." The host said as he opened the door of the limousine.

The two ladies attractive ladies assisted both Gintoki and Hasegawa as they entered the limo.

"You are, after all the VIP's so enjoy your stay there," the lady beside Hasegawa-san said.

"Behave in there, okay?" The lady beside Gintoki purred on his ears and played the unruly strands of his hair.

Gintoki grinned with what the lady said. _Anyways, this would be an "unforgettable night of their lives" right? So push through the limit!_

The limousine skidded into a halt and the two ladies assisted them out and they entered the club and into a private spacious living room. They were seated in a lush sofa's and they could hear the drinks being set up on the bar and the murmur of women.

"Ahh…Gin-san, I'm getting nervous," Hasegawa said.

"Oi! Act like a man not a boy! You already have a wife!" Gintoki hissed.

"Gentlemen, you may now remove you scarves and please do enjoy to your maximum pleasure," the host said as he exited the room with the two ladies.

As soon as Gintoki removed his scarf he almost saw a dozen of women that surround them. But a certain woman caught his attention. The woman is still busy fixing the drinks at the bar and her back is facing the guests. As she finished concocting the drinks she went to the guests table but looking down at the drinks that might spill. She then put the drinks at the table and sat down and looked at her guests. Her eyes become huge and her mouth slightly ajar on whom she saw. Gintoki also unbelievably stared on whom he saw and his doubts dissipated as he officially verified his hostess. The hostess that is staring at him has a long lavander hair, red eye glasses and lastly, in a black and red ninja suit. Both of them just stared for a long period of time, unaware of the people around them. Then Gintoki murmured "stalker…"

**A/N:** If you'll observe the following chapters Sa-chan's personality is...mmm...slightly different. I did that because I based her personality in terms of her Assassin Mode not the Stalker Mode. So there, plus I'll be adding OC's, things and places. Some of the upcoming scenarios are familiar so don't be surprise (I won't be spoiling others ;p). RR please!

PS:If my grammar sucks...blame my editor, she's taking in a long time to edit this.S!You're dead meat!:)) Do enjoy :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Gintama's not mine and so is Granny Panty™. But Gintoki will do justice for me ; x))**

Gist: Now that Sa-chan and Gintoki face off…will Sa-chan live up to her promise to forget Gintoki? Showtime!:))

"**In life, always expect the unexpected."**

"Eh?"

"Yes, my dear apprentice that would be the "favors" you need to fulfill in order to pay for my services," said the old woman as she sipped her morning tea.

"But…" My voice trailed off as I looked at the lists of "favors"

"Is there something wrong?" the old lady asked as she looked at me sharply.

"Uhh, no…but…" I said hesitantly.

"But what?" the old lady asked exasperatingly.

"Eh…nothing. Nothing at all ma'am." I said with a polite smile.

"Hmp. How many times do I have to tell you call me Grandmere?" (French people call their grandmothers like this (: ) Grandmere said patiently to me as she fans herself. "Now, go and do prove to me that you're worth my "favor" "she continued grumpily.

I then stood up, bowed and said "I'm going" and quickly went out of the house.

As I closed the door and walked towards the city of Edo I looked again at the lists that Grandmere gave to me. The only thing is to why I'm hesitant to do this lists is because…it's too damn easy! _There's not even a single "hit" list in the list itself!_ I frowned with that thought and sighed. _I could really use the "hit" list to vent my frustration with those bad asses and make myself busier as not to think of—_ and I stopped abruptly in my walking.

_Can I…really do these…To "him"_? I asked myself.

I quickly opened my phone to see the wallpaper only this time the wallpaper is different-very different. Instead of the picture of Gi—I mean "him" it was Grandmere's glaring picture. As soon as I saw this, I quickly snapped the phone shut and kept it.

"Oh, so the list eh?" I said quietly as and studied intently the tasks written in there.

_These are not tasks!_ I thought grumpily. _These are chores!_ "…buy groceries, food in the market, cleaning materials, toilet papers, new pillow cases, pig food, new set of needles, underwear size S (Granny Panty™)…" And the lists go on and on.

_Oh well, she said to trust her, so here I am trusting her for I cannot trust my own self,_ I optimistically said to myself as I continued to walk towards the city.

The scenario with the "lists" went for almost 6 months and Sa-chan never questioned nor whined about the useless chores-I mean "tasks" that are given to her. As a matter of fact, she took it quiet seriously. She could now cook food-aside from natto dishes- like a pro, clean like an OCD person, sew like a fashion designer (mwahahaha XD), take care of her neighbors children like a real mother and to care for Tsunade, the pet pig of Grandmere. (PUN for Tsunade at ) She has so many tasks mastered that sometimes people in their neighborhood call her Mama Sa-n (shortened for Sa-chan) for her motherly skills. People also point out where is Papa San (Oh? You mean Gi—ahhh! The evil glare of Grandmere!) and Baby San ( Well,as soon as…I thought pervertedly. With…aaaaahh! Grandmere stop that ominous glare!). Aside with these simple tasks in the morning by the early afternoon, Sa-chan quickly retreats to the headquarters of the Oniwaban Assassins, the elite assassins of Edo, to do some undercover job or to assassinate bad ass people. And by the late evening, she'll be working at the Kunoichi Café till the wee of dawn. All in all, as soon as Sa-chan arrives at her home she sleeps instantly at her bed due to exhaustion. She has no longer has the time to think for herself nor "him".

_One morning at Grandmere's place…_

"Ne, Sarutobi-san…" Grandmere said as soon as she sipped her morning cup of tea.

"Uhh…what is it Grandmere?" I asked as I busily tried to soothe down the neighbors baby at my chest and at the same time her other hand pets down on Tsunade.

"Aren't you tired with all this tasks, job and part- time job?" Grandmere asked as she observed Sa-chan as she successfully soothe down the baby and kissed its forehead and gently lay it down on its crib and grabbed Tsunade by the tummy and carried it like a baby.

"No." I said softly. "Actually, I quite enjoy it…I have life…I'm busy." I continued to say in a low voice while looking at Tsunade's gaze.

Grandmere coughed a little then said "Good to hear. You passed the first favor: Being Busy."

Sa-chan just looked at Grandmere and waited for her explanation.

Grandmere smiled at what Sa-chan did. She was observant- no, "keenly" observant. "Keep it up till the end; any form of distraction will do no good to you- actually the only thing that is good with that is you get to be better—**IF **you have the Living Will power (PUN! Katekyo Hitman's Dying Will :D) to succeed." She begun explaining then sipped more of her morning tea. "The next favor is: Give Him His Own Dose of Medicine," she continued to say as she placed her tea cup on the table.

Tsunade then suddenly jumped out of Sa-chan's grasped and went to Grandmere lap to be petted.

"He doesn't take any medicine." I said nonchalantly.

Grandmere just chuckled. "Out of the memory bank? Hehe, good. What I meant by this is how "he" treats you—you return it to "him"."

I was in a state of shock when I heard this. _How he…treats me?_ I thought deeply and not more than a minute my body responded with the memory. I blushed furiously and my body tingled- especially places that are far too *ehem* "complicated" to comment on. ;p- with excitement with the familiar thoughts and actions done to me.

"Oiiiii!" Grandmere yelled at the top of her lungs and Tsunade quickly hid under the table and the baby, startled, suddenly cried. Sa-chan quickly went to the crib and carried then tried soothing the baby when Grandmere stood up and pointed her finger at Sa-chan. She declared sternly "Sarutobi Ayame. You, after all this months has successfully endured the first favor, but here in the second favor, let me see your Living Will or else bad things shall befall on you!"

My face fell into a shadow and my glasses glazed. "I'm not a quitter you know." I said quietly after a long period of silence. "And I"ll prove **THAT** to you!" I said fiercely as I sharply looked at Grandmere eyes.

Grandmere just smiled and said "Go then. Prove it to me."

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

"Sarutobi-san," Miyabi said as she squeezes my shoulders to get my attention. " Hotoke-san wants to see the entire hostess at the conference room; I think it's about the extension of the shop," she explained then shrugged her shoulders. "C'mon!"

"Uhh…yeah. Coming," I said as I followed Miyabi to the conference room. All of the hostesses of the Kunoichi Café were indeed there. Miyabi waved at my direction to catch my attention then mouthed "seats" to me. I went there immediately and sat beside her.

"Ne, Sa-chan," Miyabi said as she touched my arms. "You're not yourself these days… Is something wrong?" she asked with a hint of confusion in her face.

I looked at her slowly with a straight face and said indifferently "Nothing much."

"GAAAHH! The sky is falling!" Hotoke-san screamed as he points his arms to the ceiling to catch the entire hostess attention and he failed because most of the hostess said angrily that there is no sky inside of a room! Slightly embarrassed Hotoke-san started the meeting. "Ehem. I am Momoto Hotoke. The new manager of the new shop Kunoichi X- the sister company of Kunoichi Café. There is a bit difference with Kunoichi Café and Kunoichi X- and it's not only the name! - But also with the services offered there. As you see, Kunoichi Café is for…"mild" guests but in Kunoichi X we'll be raising the ante there!" He suddenly pauses to see the reactions of the hostess. From left to right the ladies are whispering things with each other.

"What? You mean we'll be doing it?"

"No way! I might get a disease…"

"Is that even legal?"

"My boyfriend might be angry with me…"

"Maybe we'll only "tease" the guests…"

"I'm not comfortable with…"that"." Miyabi whispered to me.

I didn't answer her instead I continue to gaze seriously at Hotoke-san. Yeah. I did heard what she said but I'm really not in the mood to think such nonsense things. I really could feel the burden of the favor at my back getting heavier each day. And I'm getting pissed with it_. _I unconsciously clenched my fists and my eyebrows furrowed. Grandmere challenging me. _The hell! I'll go and give her a challenge…she clearly doesn't know who's she's talking to! _Then I bite my lower lip with that thought.

"Sa-chan…really, what's wrong? You could tell me anything, remember?" Miyabi asked softly as she saw my clenched fists and tense expression.

With my thoughts in so much confusion, I breathe deeply looked at her and smiled weakly and said "Really, it's nothing." Then I held her hands as a sign of reassurance.

"…as I was saying ladies. Ehem. Do not worry. We studied very well each and every one of you. We know your strengths and weaknesses so do not worry. Only the best should be picked here. The hostess that we pick here will undergo rigorous training and hefty packages are included to those lucky hostess. So I'll be starting to call the hostess and please do stand up and get your things to your locker room and wait at the lounge for the chauffer to assist you. Haru Onikawa, Tagara Saki,…" Hotoke-san continued to call for the chosen hostess.

"Ne, Miyabi-san…" I murmured as I stared at my lap. "Can you forget the person you've always love?"

Miyabi thought deeply and said cheerfully "No. Because if you really love him, you should be fighting for him not forgetting him! Oh, is this about G—."

"…and Sarutobi Ayame." I quickly stood up as soon as I heard my name. "All of the ladies called…please follow my instructions," Hotoke-san said.

I was still standing up when Miyabi said "Fight Sa-chan. Fight for him!"

I hanged my head down and close my eyes. _Fight for him_ _Miyabi said_. _But how could I do it when-_ and I suddenly open my eyes and look at Miyabi shrugged and said "Who knows? See you Miyabi-chan." And I slowly walk out from the conference room to embark on a new journey.

We did undergo rigorous training at Kunoichi X. There we learned how to concoct different types of cocktail drinks, how to flirt and seduce men like there's no tomorrow, self- defense for predatory men, strip tease- for real?-what to do in emergency cases such as when your guest is choking in his own puke, and so on and so forth. I quickly learned these- my specialization is self-defense- that many guests want me as their hostess. I dutifully did those tasks- with the exception of strip tease. As soon as I removed the stocking, I quickly hit the head of her guests to put them into sleep- that in the end of the night I'm really tired.

Another night at Kunoichi X and as the hostess eagerly waits for the arrival of their VIP guests the assistant manager quickly briefed us that sky's the limit for this night; Executive VIP's are their guests and they better not screw up.

"The guests are arriving!" the waitress announced in the room.

"Remember: DO NOT EVER SCREW UP!" the assistant manager said before he left the room.

A quick chatter and gossip ensued with some of the hostess while the others were busily setting up the table and drinks and the others hastily retouches their make- up. I was very bored at that time because of the usual cycle at the shop. Nothing exciting ever happens here. Oh, there was one time when a guest wants to have an action with me and I quickly hit his head with my hands but it did not affect the guest at all. Instead, the guest was actually turned on more with what I did-_How annoying these masochists' people are!_ I thought at that time. Then what I hit the head of the guest with the bottle of Dom Perignon until the guests lose his consciousness.

I went to the bar area to help finish some cocktails when I heard the doors open and the girls giggles as they surround their guests. I just rolled my eyes and breathe deeply and said to myself "GO. FIGHT!" and went to where the guests are with a tray of drinks at hand. _Oh no that won't happen again!_ I thought furiously as I reminiscent about the time I accidentally spilled a Bloody Mary drink on my white suit and I looked like an ovulating woman then. I breathe a sigh of relief when I successfully arrived at the table with no drinks spilled. _Good for me_, I happily said to myself and arranged the drinks at the table then sat at the usual spot- the one opposite to the guests. And as I slowly looked up to the guests my whole body chilled. Fear instantly went to my head. _What the-?_ _Is this some kind of sick joke? This is not true—this is only a dream! Wake-up Sa-chan._ **WAKE UP**!"

Then the guest slowly murmured "stalker".

"Gin-san. What's wrong?" the hostess beside Gintoki asked as she looked at him to Sa-chan.

"Sarutobi-san? Oh! It is you!" Hasegawa excitedly said as he sat beside Sa-chan. The attention of Sa-chan quickly shifted to Hasegawa-san.

"Ah, oh hello Hasegawa-san!" I said cheerfully as I fully paid attention to Hasegawa. _To hell with his gawking at me_, I thought darkly. But her body sings a different tune. Her body wants to jump on to Gintoki and heaven knows what she'll do if she can't control the animal inside her.

The two was so immersed with their conversation that one by one the other hostess for Hasegawa was called by Gintoki for his own purposes. Sa-chan keeps on downing drinks after drinks to numb her senses and hoping to wake-up from this nightmare. She already feels tipsy and her actions towards Hasegawa-san become more affectionate and flirtatious. She could not stop giggling like a little girl whenever Hasegawa tells a lame joke.

"Gintoki-san!" the hostess on the lap of Gintoki whined as she pouted and playfully tug the hair of Gintoki. "You keep on staring at Sa-chan until now! I'm going. Hmpf." Then the other hostess around Gintoki agreed in unison while playfully touching the different parts of the body of Gintoki.

Sa-chan was already leaning at Hasegawa-san's chest because she can't sit properly anymore and giggled more at what Hasegawa-san said. She then looked from the corner of her eyes at Gintoki and see what's he's up to.

"You know I only have the hots for you…" Gintoki whispered at the hostess on his lap and slowly stroke her thighs.

"Hey! How come she only gets the caress? Me too Gin-san!" The hostess behind Gintoki whined. The other hostess around him started to fight for his attention as he gulped drinks.

Sa-chan then downed another drink to further numb herself after what she has just seen. Gin-san merciless flirting with not just a woman but WOMEN.11 women to be exact! She was about to drink again when she noticed that there are no drinks at her side of the table. She struggled to stand-up when she clumsily trip and landed on Hasegawa's full body.

"Ahh…Sarutobi-san. Are you okay?" Hasegawa asked while blushing as he helps Sa-chan to sit down.

"Drinks. Need. More." I woozily muttered.

Hasegawa chuckled and said "You should have just told me." And he went to the bar area to get more drinks.

"Gin-san…not here…HERE!" the hostess on Gintoki's lap said in a pervert manner and he whispered and slowly caressed her inner thighs.

"How about a kiss…over here?" Another said seductively.

Perverted giggles ensued in the room again. Sa-chan tightly closed her eyes because everything is unsteady around; her head keeps on pounding and rests her head at the couch. _Just stop. Stop this. I don't want to hear a single perverted giggles nor talk. I don't want to see filthy girls touching you…especially that unruly hair of yours. I feel like my heart is about to explode. My chest is tightening more as I hear giggles and dirty talk. You know I always liked you…how come you're doing it straight to my face. Why? Why…? I want to cry… I want to crawl in a dark hole and to stay there forever…I…I…I don't want to see him anymore…_

"Sarutobi-san?" Hasegawa asked his face full of concern as he tries to wake me up. I slowly opened my eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah." I muttered feeling my eyes misting and my throat tightening. "Was…waiting for the drinks. I'm thirsty." Then I smiled weakly and grabbed a drink and gulped it all down and my hand was shaking as I set down the glass.

"Don't go pushing yourself, okay?" Hasegawa-san chuckled. Then I felt Hasegawa's arms helping me to lie down at the couch as he put a pillow under my head. "Rest" he said. All I remember was I just nodded and passed out a little bit. Sometimes I could open my eyes properly then I'll feel dizzy then sleep again. Same cycle repeating over and over again. There were times when my eyes are shut but I could hear the conversations, the giggles, laughter's, dirty talks…then I heard HIM say "Oi, you sure she's okay? You know the hospitals not that far away." What is this? Concern? I don't need your charity you bastard. Then I passed out again.

_A couple of hours later…_

I suddenly jolted awake from my sleep and pinched my face so hard I yelped. _Oh! So it was just a dream? _I breathe a sight of relief. _It is indeed a nightmare,_ I told myself. But as soon as I turned my head I wished I didn't woke up at all. I was shocked to see Gintoki stripping off his kimono as he and Hasegawa danced drunkenly with drunken girls around them. Some of my colleagues have already passed out and some were on the floor or the couch. The room was too chaotic with the blaring music, drunken people, spilled drinks and food on the floor and scattered bottles all over the place.

"Oi! Sleeping beauty's awake!" Gintoki jeeringly called.

I suddenly blushed with his sarcasm I was always fond of. I sat properly on the couch and started to bend down to pick up the bottles that are near to me.

"The deal Gin-san! Give me my share!" Hasegawa yelled drunkenly over the blaring music as he leaned to Gintoki's shoulder. Gintoki then scoffed and shoved Hasegawa out of his way.

"You. Useless scum!" he called while pointing his finger at my direction. "C'mere."

I knew he was talking to me because all of my colleagues beside me are dead drunk and ready to pass out. I just ignored him and continued my cleaning up.

"Oi! You damn stalking bitch. I told you c'mere!" he yelled a little louder than before. When he noticed I wasn't even paying attention to him he continued to say "Tsk. Worthless stalk—"

" For your information I am Sarutobi Ayame. You can call me Sa-chan, Gintoki-_sama_." Stop your name calling because that is not even my name." I said grimly and looked sharply at him.

He sneered and said teasingly "Is that so? St-alk-er."

I just gave him a blank look, stood up and pick-up the rest of the thrash near me. As I turned my back on him I breathe deeply trying to calm myself. My hands were slightly shaking; it's my first time to talk to Gin-san like that and he was teasing me that my body can't help but to respond with his taunts!

"Oi! Stalker. I told you come—"

"What is it you bastard? You don't have any decent job or life but you have the guts to name people who are doing much better than you. Both Kagura and Shinpachi have more use than you! Both of them are much more mature than you. You're so self- centered! You act like a little boy when at that age you should be starting your own family! You always think about yourself; talk to people not minding their own feelings! You know what? You should just get the hell out of here and get a life. No wonder people are pissed at you. You really do live up with being a MADAO! So, who's more useless with the both of us huh?" I said quickly and sharpest as possible and I was looking fiercely in his eyes as I said this.

"Eh? Somebody called me?" Hasegawa asked as he looked for the person who called him.

Sa-chan and Gintoki just stared hard with each other. Sa-chan's eyes were full of animosity towards Gintoki and his face fell into a shadow.

"Sarutobi…" Gintoki murmured. "Come here."

The music is suddenly lowered down and the atmosphere in room changed. The drunken girls are no longer dancing but instead looking at us. The rooms become cold and I could hear my heart beating so fast that I felt that everyone in the room can hear it.

"Sarutobi. Come here." He murmured firmly.

I was getting scared with his reaction. I didn't expect this to happen. He's supposed to shout at me full blast; probably curse me too. And yet I came forward to him. My heart is hammering loudly in my ears and my palms are getting sweaty and I felt a chilling sensation down to my spine. As I was near to him, he quickly grabbed my arms and dragged me towards the private room. He pushed me hard on the edge of the bed and bolted the door. As I tried to recover myself he shoved my head in the mattress. I was in a kneeling position and he was behind me grasping hard my head.

"Take all your words back! Now!" he angrily said to me.

I just tried to squirm away from grasp when he continued to shove my face really hard to the mattress.

"Take it back. NOW!" he growled ferociously in my ears.

This is a very hard situation for me because I'm getting turned on really hard with what he's doing to me and at the same time it turns me off because I have to resist and fight him back.

When he noticed that I was resisting him he tied my scarf around my neck and pulled it hard as he sat down at the edge of the bed. I was still in kneeling position and was trying to take the scarf off me for I can't take breathe properly. He tugs the scarf again and he leaned forward and said sarcastically "You used to love this- this bondage fetish of yours. I wonder what happened with that and what's with your hostility towards me." Then he tugged merciless the scarf and I was forced to choke back and said hoarsely "I hate you."

"What's with the hatred and where's your love…for me?" he teasingly murmured near my ears. I was about to grab his hands when he caught mine and pulled it real hard on my back. I gasped for breath for what he did. It was getting hard to breathe and the pain in my arms is getting worse.

"Take it back and I'll let you go." He said as he glowered on me.

I manage to spit on his face and looked at his face furiously and said "I hate you."

A shadow fell from his face once again and then he pulled the scarf ruthlessly and he twisted my arm really hard. I was gasping badly for air and tears sprung in my eyes from the unbearable pain.

"Say that again." He said in a deadly tone.

"I- I—ha-te—you!" I chocked back.

He continued his torture to me repeating yelling "Say it loudly!" I was really having a hard time saying I hate you to him. It hurts me- both literally and figuratively- to say this to him. It hurts me so much that I feel like I'm holding a double edged sword; hurting him and myself at the same time.

I couldn't take the excruciating pain and feel a burning sensation in my chest. _Sa-chan. This is your end huh? A pathetic death. And you call yourself the leader of the Shogunate's Oniwaban Assasins._ I can't breathe anymore. I feel dizzy and the room is turning dark. _Ne, Gin-san. If only you know…how much love you. I love you so much that I'm ready to sacrifice myself to be away from you. I cared so much about you but you always regard me as dirt. _Tears flowed on my cheeks as I thought of this. I slowly raised my other free arm and tried to reach Gintoki's face. _At least for the last, let me touch that unruly hair of yours…_

Then a sudden flashback on what Grandmere and I argued before.

"_I'm not a quitter you know. And I'll prove that to you!" as I looked sharply at _Grandmere.

_Grandmere just smiled and said "Go then. Prove it to me."_

A sudden wave of energy coursed throughout my body and a flame surge in my forehead (PUN! REBORN!:D). Suddenly Kondo- san barged in the door and came flying towards us screaming "Otae-san!" I kicked Kondo-san straight on his face (Otae-style) and he flew hard across the room. I then looked at Gintoki and he was obviously shocked on what he witnessed.

"Are you deaf? I said I HATE YOU BASTARD!" I screamed on top of my lungs as I punched him upwards. He flew towards the ceiling and fell off into the bed unconscious.

_What the…? This…this is incredible? I have a Living Will!_ Then I touched my forehead to assure myself that's its real. _I'm so strong that…_and then I suddenly collapsed at the end of the bed. Slowly everything in my vision is getting dark. _So strong…that I'm dying_, I thought before passing out completely.

A/N:I'm so sorry it took THIS long for me to post this. I've finished this a LONG time ago but with sudden turn of events I didn't got the chance to post this; and yeah being lazy is included. Hopefully you like this as my Christmas gift to you! Do R&R!:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gintama-Hideaki Sorachi does but I could settle for Ginpachi-sensei. XD

**Gist: **Sa-chan confesses her feelings to a sleeping Gintoki and leaves him for good. But will Gintoki look for her when she disappears in his life?

"**The more you deny yourself, the more you crave for it."**

_A light. A blurry light then darkness. A light tapping sensation then gradually becomes a loud pounding feeling. A blurry light again then becomes clearer after seconds or so. A familiar ceiling in my vision. Then darkness ensued once again._

Sa-chan tried to move her limbs but found out that she couldn't. Her body feels sluggish; her head is pounding very loud as if someone's banging her head over and over again. She slowly opened her eyes and rolled a little to her side to look at the time. 9:15 am it says. She rolled back to her previous position and coughed a little. She instinctively touched her throat and felt a gnash there from the tighten scarf from the previous night torture. She tightly closed her eyes when she remembered it and coughed a little more. Her throat feels dry and her voice hoarse. Her other arm was limping due to the excruciating pain from the twists it received also that night. She rolled slowly to her other side to check out the view from the window. When she opened her eyes she quickly shut it and rolled to her original position. She was suddenly gasping for air and tried to sit on the bed.

_Nightmare. Pure nightmare. Have to get out now!_ I thought frantically as I try my best to support myself in a sitting position but failed and ended up slipping my arms and bumping my head to something warm yet hard. I opened my eyes and quickly saw him- again. I tried again to sit- up but this time I ended up leaning on his side of the body. I was really nervous he might wake up and kill me for real and I'll really end up dead for sure with this state. I slowly peeked at him and he looked so…peaceful. I can't help but to reach carefully on his hair and stroke it slowly. I smiled as I caress his. _Ne, Gin-san_, I thought tenderly, _this is goodbye for good_. I slowly retreated my arms and started to get off the bed and stood up but—

Sa-chan can't move away from the bed no matter how hard she tried. There is "something" that binds her there. She tried to get away when she noticed "something" in her limping arm. A handcuff. Not just an ordinary handcuff but the "Lovey Dovey Handcuff". She groaned loudly when she saw this.

_Flashback: "This is the "Lovey Dovey Handcuff" my dear hostess. These are for your wild guests who wants to be tamed for the night so, use this!" Hotoke-san said. "But, here's the catch ladies," his voice getting serious, "The only way you could remove this IF-IF only something happens between the two of you." Then he smiled wickedly._

Present: _Bastard_, I thought as I gritted my teeth. _How the hell is something supposed to happen with us? I'm injured and he'll be in a foul mood once he sees me and probably beat me up to death._ _Death with both pain and pleasure_, just thinking about that made me blush. _No pain, no gain _and I giggled this time. _Shut up Sa-chan_! I scolded myself. _It's past 9! Grandmere's looking for you now! What excuse will you say? Oh, me and Gin-san met and made some birds and bees while you're not looking- with the help of the Lovey Dovey™ cuffs! Tsk, yeah right. Try again,_ and then I rolled my eyes.

Sa-chan slump her back to Gintoki's body and he turned to the other side of the bed forcing her to lean on his back. She sighed deeply and thought of ways on how to remove the forsaken handcuffs before the beasts wakes up. All in all, no strategy is of used.

_Nothings going to work if I'm hungry and I feel irritated with this suit. I'll go home and eat then maybe I'll think of something_, I resolved.

Sa-chan started to get off the bed and stood-up when she remembered about Gintoki. Even though against her will to be near him, she slowly and heavily helped Gintoki stand- up and dragged him across the room. Sa-chan can't help but to blush for he is so near him. Her good arm is on his waist while the other arm of Gintoki is on her shoulder. His unruly hair kept brushing on her cheeks and she feels ticklish with this. No single person was awake at the living room and the personnel haven't check in yet which is a good sign. The last thing she wants is someone interferes and wakes him up. Finally they are outside the Kunoichi X, Sa-chan used the free arm of Gintoki to hail a cab. A cab halted in front of them and she helped him inside then gave her address to the cab driver. As they drove off Sa-chan was absently looking at the blue sky when she felt a tickling sensation on her cheeks. She noticed that Gintoki's head rolled on her chest-finally!- And the other arm is on her back encircling her waist. Her body immediately tense with this intimate connection between them. Then she slowly relaxed and hugged him and leaned her cheeks on his soft unruly hair.

_This might be the last, might as well savor the moment_, I thought and gingerly smelled and brushed my cheeks to his hair. I let my mind drift off to my cherished moments with him when suddenly the cab driver interrupted my train of thoughts.

"Err, miss. You're here." I paid the cab driver and started to get out and the driver quickly assisted me and Gintoki.

"What a lucky guy. Got a hot, pretty and caring girlfriend," the driver said to me.

"Oh, no were not…" I said defensively. But heaven knows how much I want that-_before_.

"What a bastard he is for not having you… or is it for letting you go?"

I just looked at him and smiled weakly and said take care.

"Take care, both of you!" the driver said as he went towards his cab.

I positioned my grasp on Gin-san's waist as I walked towards my house. As I entered, I was shocked with what I saw. All of my things are in complete disarray, thrashed and vandalized to the littlest thing. I leaned myself to the wall because I feel like fainting with what I saw. My body is weakening from fatigue and from supporting Gin-san. I can't help but to shut my eyes and let the darkness swallow up completely when I felt his hair brush my cheeks. As if inspiration hit me, I instantly opened my eyes and went to my room to get some clothes and food from the fridge. I whispered to Gin-san "thank you" and kissed his forehead as we went outside the house. The cab driver before was still there and he waved and ran towards me to help carry Gin-san.

"Why are you still here?" I asked.

He shrugged and said "Knew this would happen. Many of my customers are like this. So where to ma'am?"

I gave him the address and cuddled Gin-san. The driver was looking at us in the side mirror then he said "If you're not an item, maybe we could go out sometime?"

I politely smiled at him and said "I can't. I'll be relocating to a province later on."

The driver just frowned and just concentrated on driving. Finally we were at Gin-san's place. He dropped us off and bid farewell. I was about to knock at Otose-san's snack bar when I noticed a paper sandwiched at the door. I picked it and read "Off to vacation with Tama, Catherine, Kagura and Shinpachi. Serves you right."

I sighed and said to Gin-san "Guess it'll be the two of us huh?" and I started to ascend the stairs into his apartment.

It was intense labor as I supported Gin-san in climbing up the stairs. Never in my whole life have I experienced this kind of fatigue and shortness of breathe. I do not know how I could support his weight in this condition; my legs are shaking badly as I tread the stairs. I pause every now and then with every step. _It's going to be a century before I finish this_, I thought wearily. And yes, finally I arrived at the top. As I entered his apartment, I remove our boots and my knees suddenly gave in and Gin-san fell to the floor with a loud thud. I froze and held my breath with fearful anticipation if ever he wakes up. Seconds passed and he slightly stirred and mumbled something then snored. I breathe a huge sigh of relief and tried my best to stand up and I have to lean my back to the wall for support. Sooner or later my knees are going to cave in for real so I need to hurry. I dragged Gin-san by his collar towards his room, never mind if his face gets all scratched up-_noo!:(_. I couldn't take it anymore; the darkness is caving in. But at least I manage to get inside his room and with all my last strength I dragged him to his futon. When he was finally in the futon I looked towards the windows with chirping birds outside and a clear blue sky in my vision.

"Welcome home, Gin-san." I said softly as I turned towards him and everything went dark.

"_Sarutobi…"_

"_What?"_

"_The Living Will, when finally opens…it repels or consumes you from the source of your will." _Grandmere's voice.

"…"

"_This is the deal."_

"_I can't-!"_

"_Once opened, you cannot be near…"_

"_Near what?"_

"_The reason…of your living will."_

I suddenly woke up with a start and tears are running down my face. I feel terrified and I was gasping for air. I tightly shut my eyes and started to count to calm my nerves. It did calm me a little but terror is inside me. _So that was it…that Living Will. I could not be near to the person who is the reason of my will,_ I realized sadly. _No wonder. No matter how hard my body fidgets to get close to him it won't budge._ I clutched my suit and tears fell from my hands. _So everything was just a dream, right?_ I opened my eyes and looked at my side and there he was sleeping. I could not contain my joy that I instantly leaped on top of him and hugged him tightly. _Oh! Who cares if you wake up and curse me!_

"I love you. I really do!" I said loudly that even I was surprise.

I slowly looked at him and thought this is the _**last**_ might as well do it. I sighed deeply and I touched his stomach and started to caress it. _Ah! How many times did he have stitches here due to intense battles?_ Then I up the ante and started to caress his chest then put my head near his heart. I smiled when I heard his heartbeat and I wonder if his heart skips a beat when he sees me… I think it does…from irritation. I frowned then blushed when I remembered our SM memories. I closed my eyes and started to plant a soft kisses on his jaw then to his cheeks, nose and eyes. _Ah! Those dead fish eyes they say. Hmp. If only they know what those really meant-but lucky me! I could understand it. I'm not all that proud for I saw the nights when Gin-san keeps on tossing and turning in his sleep and wakes up with a start from the recurring nightmares he always had._ I opened my eyes and started to kiss his forehead. _This! For being sooo stubborn and all that_, I smiled with that thought. And I smelled and kissed his unruly hair. I never minded that his hair is curly and silver, I think it's sexy; rather than having typical blah hairdo's of samurai (nudge, nudge Katsura XD).

Then words started to pour from my mouth. "I never knew why I loved you. I mean—you're the most lazy, ungracious, rude, insensitive, immature person I ever met! Seriously, when people say that to you don't you feel hurt? Even for just a little bit? Whenever they say that to you I always come by to your defense but you always kick me off as if I'm a piece of crap. Well, I don't care! How many times you'll pushed me away from you I'll never stop it, because….I L-O-V-E Y-O-U!" I whispered in his ears. I stared tenderly to him for a long time. My heart started to beat fast and so loud that I'm getting nervous and excited in what I'm about to do. I properly positioned my body on top of his- hips to hips, chest to chest, face to face. I opened my mouth and slowly went for his mouth. Damn it! My body is heating up and quivering with the anticipation. _This might be the first and last plus nothing will be lost here…only gain for me_, I thought as our lips are really near each other.

"Gin-san" I murmured meekly and as our lips were about to touch something snapped off.

I quickly investigated what was the cause of intrusion when I noticed the Lovey Dovey Handcuff was no longer in our wrists. _The hell? I'm that horny to let that handcuff fall off? Seriously, we haven't even started yet. That product is a complete defective, I'll report it to Hotoke-san as soon as possible,_ I mused. I then sat properly and massage my limping wrist. I spin around toward him and leaned near his face and kissed the corner of his lips.

"I'll be back!" I chirped then went out of his room and ran towards the bathroom.

Inside, I remove my suit and my glasses as I stepped inside the shower when I noticed huge white silhouette in my blurry vision then it barked.

"Ooh! Sadaharu! What are you doing here?" I asked the gigantic dog. It only barked at me and I saw it wagged its tail. I laughed then went near him and pat his head.

"Ah! You really are cuddly and sweet!" I cooed to him as I snuggled my face to his cheeks. I felt a pool of saliva on my arms. I chuckled and said naughtily "Hey! Be a good boy or else Kagura will be forever mad at me!" Sadaharu panted more and wagged his tail even more. I tenderly touched the tip of his nose and opened the shower.

"Hey! Don't peek alright?" I said and Sadaharu barked happily.

As droplets of water hit my face and body I smiled. _It's been a while since I felt…happy. Most of the time I keep on brooding and frowning, but today is different! I've made up my mind! I'll be spending the rest of my life stalking, caring and loving Gin-san till…my memories of him will soon be gone._ It made me sad with that realization_. Who am I kidding? Denying all the time my feelings for him when all I wanted to do is to love him till the rest of my life. I'd rather accept the reality that deny—_

A loud pounding inside my head occurred as if my head is about to open. I tightly shut my eyes and leaned at the wall. Then a flashback of my argument with Grandmere surfaced. I instantly opened my eyes and my body tensed and tears fell down my tears.

As I stepped out of the bathroom I went to Gintoki's room to put my clothes on. I closed the window and peeled off the towel and dried myself when I remembered he was there. I blushed furiously as I tried to cover my body.

"Gin-san!" I whined while I cover the "private parts". "Don't look! Were not even married yet!" then I giggled like a little girl. "That's what I like about you…you're impatience!" I said naughtily as I turned away from him. Act like everything's is all right, I reminded myself. Tears were about to sprung when I heard Gintoki moved. _I have to get the hell out of here ASAP!_ And quickly as possible I dressed up. I then went to the kitchen to cook his food. As soon as the food was set at the living room I went slowly to his room and knelt before him. I carefully placed his head on the pillow and tuck him in his blanket.

"Gin-san…" I murmured. "This is the end. I just want to say I-" Then my eyes misted and I felt a chocking sensation down my throat. "I-I'll always love you. I'm really sorry; I should have…fight for you. Sorry…Goodbye." I wiped my tears and for the last time and cuddled next to him. I put my head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat. I frowned as I tried to hold back my tears. I intertwined my hands to his warm palm and place it on my cheeks. I was weeping by this time. I can't help it. It hurts so much. Then I kissed his forehead and patted his unruly hair I'm always fond of. And lastly, I kissed him softly and murmured goodbye. I went out of his room and just then Sadaharu went out of the bathroom. I patted his head and said "Take care of him okay? Never ever let dangers near him, okay?" Sadaharu whimpered a little and I smiled weakly and kiss his nose. "Tell him… I love him and sorry and…goodbye."

Finally I was outside his door. I inhale and I sighed deeply and my lips won't stop quivering. I slowly walked down the stairs and waited for a cab. As I waited I gazed up on the sky. Sunset is almost over. Where the hell am I supposed to go? I can't clearly face Grandmere, I could not work in the club and in the HQ in this condition then I was suddenly startled with a honk of a cab in front of me and I went inside.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"Anywhere…just get me out of here." I nonchalantly said as I gaze the orange sky.

"Okay." He said as he eyed me quizzically.

He started to drive off with an unknown destination in mind.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Oi!" Gintoki screamed as he rolled of his back and clutched a pillow on his hands. He let go of the familiar pillow and put back and looked at his surroundings.

"How did I get here?" he asked himself as he tried to stand up and felt a huge headache.

"Damn…where's that stupid stalker?" he mumbled as he went out of his room. He noticed that food was already prepared on the table. He sat on his usual spot and touched the side of the bowl. Slightly warm, he thought. Then he pulled a paper beside the bowl of miso soup. He read the note written by Otose-san. A few seconds passed he crumpled it and threw it across the table and slacked off the bench.

"Damn those assholes. Leaving me all alone when I'm in dire need of somebody!" he grumbled. He then looks at the clock. Past six it says. He grumbled even more. _I have to wait for 4 hours before I see that stalker and let her explain everything,_ he thought grimly. As for now I have to get this stupid hangover and—before he finished his thought Sadaharu popped out behind him then chewed off his head until it bled.

"Tsk. Never mind." He mumbled as Sadaharu put his whole mouth in his head.

-',-

_Oh yeah. I don't know where the hell that club is_, Gintoki thought as he sped along the highway of Edo in his scooter. Tsk, _I knew from the start there was something wrong when they tied those scarves on us_. He frowned when he was reminded on that event. Everything went wrong whenever she's present! Stupid stalker.

His scooter skidded into a halt when he saw the Kunoichi Café establishment. He quickly parked his scooter and went inside the shop.

"Good evening!" the girls inside greeted him in unison.

"May I help you?" a cute girl in pigtail and in a ninja suit plus apron asked Gintoki.

"Err… I was wondering if stalk-er, I mean Sarutobi's here."

"Saru-who?" the cute girl asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"Sta-lk—Sa-ru-to-bi!" Gintoki said loudly.

"Gin-san?" another cute girl in a ninja suit but with a toque in her head said. "Ooh! It is you!" she said excitedly as she rushes to his side.

"Uh…Miyabi-san, this guy is looking for stalksarutobi." The first girl said as she shrugged her shoulders.

The second girl just giggled and said "Never mind Yuko-chan. I know this guy; you can go back to your station."

"Uh…yes, Miyabi-san." Yuko said as she bowed her head and scurried off to her station.

"This way, Gin-san." Miyabi said as she guided him in a vacant place.

"Err…uhm…" Gintoki voice trailed off.

"Yes? What's wrong Gin-san?" Miyabi's face was full of concern as she asked him.

"Uh, I don't have money and I'm just going to ask something…" Gintoki said sheepishly as he scratches his head.

Miyabi giggled and said "You do really are funny! No wonder Sa-chan likes you, woops!" As she said the last part she blushed and covered her mouth.

Gintoki just stared at Miyabi as if she's a crazy girl then she slightly pushed him into the vacant seat.

"I'll be back and don't worry, this is on me!" she winked then went to the kitchen,

_If only she's not too girly I'll take her in_, Gintoki thought and grinned. _Let's see…she'll be an hmm…7? Yes. Definitely 7, needs more maturity both physical and mentally._ He nodded in agreement to himself then he remembered something important. _So the last part on how she knew me was answered and she knew the stalker. I just hit a bird with two stones…nice._

"Here you go." Miyabi said as she put a strawberry milk shake and a custard pudding in front of him then sat across him.

Gintoki just stared on the food for a long time.

"What's the matter?"

"How did you know that this is my favorite?" Gintoki asked grimly.

Miyabi laughed this time. "Oh my goodness! I thought it was something like a roach in the cake! I have a strong memory, Sa-chan always orders this as a take out to "someone special" and I just knew it was you. And I am correct." She grinned widely to him.

Gintoki have to chuckle in what Miyabi said. Yeah, in most days when the stalker is not that busy she always buys him something sweet as a take home treat before going home. Then he suddenly frowned. He's not here for some girly chit chat but for serious business.

"You sure it's your shot?" Gintoki inquired his eyes narrowing to Miyabi.

Miyabi laughed softly and said "Of course, yeah. Go eat before I change my mind." Then she watched him eat the cake and drink the slush in just a minute or so. Gintoki was wiping his mouth with a tissue when Miyabi suddenly asked him something.

"So, you're looking for Sa-chan? How is she anyways?" she asked as she propped both her hands to her chin.

"Err..okay." Gintoki mumbled.

"Gin-san, really how is she?" Miyabi's tone turned serious.

Gintoki looked at Miyabi and sighed. "She's okay. Really." His voice filled with strain.

"Oh. Good. I was quite worried about her before she entered the Kunoichi X." she started to say as she stared at the sweating glass of Gintoki's slush. "She seemed… not herself." Then she frowned.

"Why, what's wrong with her?" Gintoki asked as he picked his nose.

Miyabi smiled on the sight of Gintoki and said "The last time she was here, she keeps on brooding and she's dead serious. Not her usual upbeat personality."

_Oh yeah…upbeat personality. She almost beat the hell out of me,_ Gintoki thought sarcastically.

"Oh! You came here looking for her, right?" Miyabi suddenly asked.

"Yeah. Was wondering if she's here…"

"Oh!" Miyabi cooed. "You met her then? Ooh!" Miyabi said excitedly.

"What's up with you? Yeah. I did see her? So?" Gintoki said unenthusiastically further picking his nose.

"Then she's so glad to see you then? This is great!" Miyabi raised both of her arms in happiness.

"Oh yeah…she's so happy to see me that she almost killed me." Gintoki muttered under his breathe.

"You said what?"

"Nothing. Nothing." Gintoki quickly said. "Why are you so happy?"

Miyabi grinned and said "She likes you soo much you know. It's a sweet factor for us girls when the guy you like visits you."

Gintoki just stared at her really hard. _Tsk. I have to put negative scores on her. How about a 4.5? No? But there is something really wrong with this girl! Fine, 5 it is._

"And" she continued to say "She asked me about the capability of a person to forget the love of your life. Weird huh?"

A long pause came upon them.

"I guess it didn't happened." Miyabi said cheerfully.

Gintoki slouched on the chair, stretched his legs and stared hard on the table. His thoughts are in complete disarray and he does not now why.

Miyabi noticed Gintoki's sudden change of attitude.

"It happened…huh?" she quietly asked.

Gintoki suddenly said "Who knows?"

Miyabi's eyes were full of sadness when she heard it. She sighed deeply and wiped the corner of her eyes. "You know…she hasn't visited me since she was transferred at Kunoichi X," she said in a quivering voice. Then she pulled something from her pocket and pushed it across the table. Gintoki looked at the envelope, pick it and opened it.

"Go tell her she owes me something." Miyabi said as she smiled weakly.

There was a ticket of VIP access at Kunoichi X and a map on how to get there. Gintoki placed it back to the table with a loud thud.

Miyabi suddenly stood up and bowed her head to Gintoki and said "Please" in a muffled tone.

Gintoki then stood up and turned his back on Miyabi when he said "Who knows?" and walked away towards the door.

Miyabi followed his sight as he exited at the shop when she noticed that the contents of the envelope were empty.

"Gin-san!" an attractive woman with large bosoms shouted as she ran towards him and hugged him.

"Oi! What the-?" was all Gintoki said as she was surrounded with attractive women wearing plunging kimono around her.

The girls guided him to an empty room and began opening a bottle of Dom Perignon and started dancing like there's no tomorrow.

"Gin-san, I thought you won't come back," a woman purred softly in his ear. Some of the girls even sat on his lap and the others playfully caressing him.

Gintoki was not in a good mood during that time. Everything brings back the memory that happened-was it last night? Plus, he has this nagging feeling that he did "something" to the stalker as to why her behavior changes towards him. Different reasons popped in his head like every time the stalker talks to him he always made her shut up or when he's too lazy to do chores and such he let him do it or he always throws her outside his house. Well everything could be a reason, right? He suddenly stood up to get himself a much harder drink other than that fancy Dom Perignon.

"I wonder why she's not here…" a girl at the bar counter said.

"Who?" the second one asked as she mixes the drinks.

"Sa-chan!"

"Oh, yeah. There was a rumor swelling here. Did you saw the room she went inside with the customer last night? Oh boy. You know **something **wild happened. Everything is thrashed and all that. Totally wild!"

"Hmp! Let her be absent from time to time! She keeps on stealing my customer!" The third one said as she concocts the drinks. "Besides, she must be busy over that fortune tellers place!" she said in a peeved tone.

"Oh! I've been there and boy, Grandmere gives the best forecast and advice especially about love!"

"Really? Tell me where it is?" the first girl insisted.

"Hmp!" You're old enough to listen to such quackery!" the third girl said scolding the two other girls.

As the girls on the customer gossiped, Gintoki stayed there for a while and grab some sake he love the most and went towards his place- to where the most attractive and beautiful women are.

^^,

It was already the dead of the night and Grandmere and Tsunade was walking towards their house after they went to a 24 hour convenience store not that far away from their place. In a dark alley near the house of Grandmere, a loud crushing noise occurred and Tsunade quickly scurried towards their house. Grandmere suddenly alarmed, quickly peeked at the darken alley. Then a black cat came out of the ally and screeched at her and run away. Grandmere frowned and spitted at the pavement and continued her walk towards her house.

**A/N:**Hi guys!I know i know *shields face* XD Been A WHILE since I've updated! Been really busy at school;too much paper work, deadlines to be done and meet and as usual I procrastinate...I really must stop that habit.=,= Anyways, the next chapter will be fun (the first part) So please do R&R and to tell you the truth I really don't like the sober part of the story. I miss the upbeat Sa-chan that's why you should read the next chapter(WTH?promotion?:))). Thank you thank you very much who reviewed my work. It REALLY means A LOT to me :) Ciaossu!w


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gintama…Hideaki-sensei does. Anoo…Can I have just a teeny bite of Gin-san then?:3

**Gist:** It's New Years Eve. Forgive and forget right? Well not for this two as they face off once again and old feelings rekindle and…just read on.;p

"**Life is a constant struggle…or so what the theme in Beowulf says."**

Kabuki-chou, known all over Edo for its festive atmosphere. If you feel down, all you need to do is go there. Pick a cabaret, bar or resto in order to forget your woes even for an hour or so. Everyone welcomes you here with their warm smile especially if you have the money to burn. As of now, New Year's about to be celebrated and you can imagine how busy and festive people's mood is. Consumers are shopping for last minute items and sale and sellers are busy hustling and bustling different people to their establishments. It is quite rare to see a person who goes to a very demanding place for the sake of doing something just to kill time. Well, in this time of event such people do exist and people around this person are so irritated for the sluggish walk and gloomily atmosphere it radiates. The person is no other than Sa-chan and she was pondering the conversation she had with Waki-san the previous day.

"Sa-chan. What brings me here?" Waki-san asked as he sipped his tea. I slipped an envelope behind him. We were together in our usual meeting place outside the outskirts of Edo that late afternoon.

Waki-san opened the envelope and read its contents fastidiously. He coughed a bit and said "My, why am I surprise?"

"I need the answer. NOW," I said gravely.

Waki sighed deeply and re-sealed the contents of the envelope and kept it on the sleeve of his kimono. "You know you're one of the best Sa-chan. Even you yourself know that and you like- no _love_ this place. Why ask for a _sudden_ transfer?"

"I _used_ to love this place and I _suddenly_ need a breath of fresh air; that's all," I said quietly.

Waki sighed deeply again and said "I'll go think about it." Then he slipped an envelope behind me, I took it opened it.

"You deserve some rest; you're not a killing machine you know," Waki explained as I looked at him from the corner of my eyes. I then kept the envelope at my waist pocket.

"You do not smell sweet anymore, Sa-chan," he suddenly said. I released a kunai and slammed it in between the fingers of Waki-san. Waki in returned laughed nervously and tip his sakat off and said "You smell like death to me…Ayame-san."

I stood up and tip off my sakat and said "That's why I badly need this." And I walked away from the shop.

PRESENT:

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" a man said loudly as I absent mindedly bumped him. I didn't respond instead I just continued walking off as if nothing happened.

"Hey! I'm talking to you! Damn you bi—!" before the man could finish his sentence I turned to him and shot him a death glare. The man was unable to speak and mumbled something under his breath and I just continued my walk.

_Honestly, I do not know where to go. It's as if I don't fit anywhere especially here at Kabuki-chou District with its festive spirit_; then I silently cursed myself for going here and burning my pocket with unnecessary things I could put my hands on. Unconsciously I kept on buying foods and things needed for traveling and my backpack is already getting heavy and bulky but I couldn't care less. _This must be the feeling of rich bastards, burn everything down and when all else fails…go succumb to drugs and sex. Ugh, that's why they're call bastards_, I chuckled to myself. As I continue walking I passed by an electronic shop and there was Ketsuno Ana live reporting about a upcoming storm due to global climate and shifted to another news about the recent bombing of Joui faction. I glared on the television with that unsightly female on the television for it reminds her of someone soon to be forgotten. I rolled my eyes and continued walking to my final destination- the train station.

I arrived there and there was a long queue and a crowd of irritated people. People got more even irritated because of my huge backpack and my-I-don't- care- attitude and my rather sluggish walk. I could hear some cussing and insults under their breath.

"Excuse me miss, would you mind if you put your baggage down? Uhm, it infuriates the other customers even more for as you can see its jam pack here," the security officer said and in returned I just glanced and ignored him.

"What's wrong with her?"

"The hell! How irritating!"

"Can't she see were so damn crowded here?"

"Ehm, miss. Please, I'll just hold the bag for you," the security officer said but I just ignored him all over again.

"Her bag's a garbage throw it out and so is the owner!" a man shouted behind the crowd. A flying shuriken passed by his ear as soon as he said this.

"Say that again," I growled and held a kunai in between my fingers.

The crowd hushed and parted a little in fear that they too will be joined in the trouble about to be brewed. Seeing their scent of fear I grabbed the opportunity to shout.

"Any else have a problem?"

"Why you got the guts, freaking bi-!" the man shouted and before I could release the kunai to his throat somebody firmly held my shoulders back. I turned my head and was surprise to see Zenzo.

"I never remembered sensei teaching us to put all of our frustrations on civilians."

I shoved his hands from my shoulders and said nothing but I glared at him really hard.

"Ayame-sama?" a man called looking for this person and he continued to call out.

I raised my hand and the man came running towards me. "Ayame-sama? Can I see your ticket please?"

I pulled out my ticket from my waist pocket and gave it. He verified it and said "Please follow me."

When I followed the employee and some people in the crowd whispered among themselves "VIP and unfair." I glared sharply at them and held out a kunai when I noticed Zenzo frowning at me. I let down my arm and continued to follow the employee towards the office.

"So your trip is cancelled," the manager said as he wiped furiously the beads of sweat on his forehead due to nervousness.

After hearing what the manager said I sat back and crossed my arms. Seeing my grave expression the manager quickly said "Don't worry. We'll give you the first trip as soon as the railways are finished and you of course will be seated at the first class with various amenities…"

_Stupid Jouishi Faction_, I thought as I rolled my eyes. _Don't they know the word "timing"? Why in the world in this occasion should they terrorize and affect the railways? WHY? Tsk._

"Ano… So everything's okay?" the manager implored nervously.

"How the hell am I supposed to _kill_ time?" I muttered a little loud.

The manager yelped nervously as soon as he heard the word "kill" and wipe his perspiring face furiously.

I let out a deep sigh as said wearily "Just call me ASAP when everything's fine." Then I sharply stood up and bowed my head and picked my rather bulking bag and put in my back.

"Uh…hai! I understand. Take care Sarutobi-sama," the manager said anxiously as I walked out the office.

I inhaled the air outside the office and sighed. "Where the hell am I suppose to go? I back to square one all over again!" I grumbled to myself. I started to walk aimlessly towards the city again. By this time, my feet have their own sense of direction but my mind is blank from anxiety. _I could not hold out anymore and I need to get out of here as soon as possible. Grandmere said all I need to do is to finish my training with her and everything will be fine. Well, I don't know the definition of fine with the turmoil in my mind and body. I was…weary of this "dull" life I'm living. I do really need a vacation that bad or else I'll die here or worse, be dead because of—_

"Sa-chan?"

I looked up and saw Otae. I was quite surprise to see myself in the grocery store and to see Otae.

"Oh, Sa-chan. It's been a while," Otae said as she smiled at me.

I just parted a weak smile and return on scanning foods in the grocery aisle. Otae went beside me and scanned thoughtfully on the foods that we are in- the ice cream section.

"Hmm…this is hard…" Otae said quietly as she compared two different flavor of Baagen- Daasz ice cream. "Which do you prefer more, chocolate mint or vanilla caramel?"

I was staring absentmindedly on the different flavors of ice cream when Otae pushed something in my hands. I looked at it and it's a Baagen- Daasz strawberry flavor. She smiled earnestly at me and said "That's on me" and proceeded to the counter. I just stared at the pint of ice cream I have on my hands and went to the counter with Otae. As promised Otae paid for my ice cream and waited for me outside the grocery store as I paid for my grocery items. It took me quite a while to join Otae outside because I put all of my grocery items on my already huge backpack. Soon outside I joined Otae as we walk the afternoon street of Edo, ice cream hand in hand. We did not speak with each other until she found a vacant bench at the park and sat there. I sat also but at the other end of the bench. We both opened the ice cream and proceeded to eat.

"Ne, Sa-chan, can I ask you something?" Otae asked suddenly.

I stopped eating my ice cream and just watched the children playing at the playground.

"Why were you buying so many traveling items? You're going on a vacation?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah," I said nonchalantly.

"Nmm…must be exciting! Where you off to?" she asked and ate a scoop of ice cream.

"Back to my province," I said as I stared hard at the children.

"Oh! That is really exciting! To see all of your friends and family again…"

I did not answer her.

She scoops another ice cream, ate and said "When are you leaving?"

"As soon as the railroad is all fixed up," I said sternly.

"Ah… too bad you can't be with your family this New Years Eve. I heard those Jouishi Faction did those bombings."

I just nodded and continued to watch a girl who is crying because the boy keeps on making fun of her.

"When are you going to come back?" she prodded.

I did not answered her instead I continued to watch the girl who can't stop crying and the boy sensing that he hurt her seriously, tried to soothe her by pestering her with questions and excuses. All that time Otae was observing me and her eyes were sad.

"Ne, Sa-chan," she said softly. Once again I did not bother to answer her. "Before you go, can you come with me?"

By this time the girl had stopped crying and the boy was relieved. The boy then grew excited and animated as he told the girl about the fireworks. The girl then grew excited and the boy held out his hand to the girl and they proceeded to go home.

"Let's go!" Otae said suddenly as she stood up and held out her hand to me. I just looked at her for a long time. _Is this all an act? Am I that pitiful for her to reach out to me?_ Seeing my quizzical gaze at her she reached for my hand and tugged me to stand up and flashed a very sincere smile.

We continued our afternoon walk and were going to the Shimura dojo judging by the streets I memorized on going there to snoop around before. We walk quietly again, air of hesitation in my part. I could not help but to resent Otae. Not that I don't like her, I just feel a competition on her on "his" part of attention. But that should dissolve, soon it will come. Soon.

We already arrived at the Shimura dojo and she let me sat at the dining area as she went to the kitchen to prepare the tea. I was absentmindedly looking at the trees at the courtyard when she settled a tea on my side of the table and she sat down at the other side.

"So, are you going tonight?" she asked breaking the ice.

"What?" I asked, a little bit confused.

"Are you going tonight? You know…New Years _Eve_…" her voice trailed off indicating to me the clue.

I averted my gaze at her and looked at my tea. "No, I'm not going. I don't have any kimono at hand and—" I stopped abruptly and noticed the slipped of my tongue.

"Then I'll lend you one!" she happily said.

"No, what I meant was—"

"Wait for me!" Otae said as she quickly went out of the room.

I found myself in loss of words and Otae left me standing alone in the room. I felt stupid with what I just said; so stupid for the simple slip from my tongue. Then I started to curse myself as I sat down and gulped my warm my tea. Of course I have a kimono! The only problem was up until now my house is still in chaos. I did not bother to clean and arrange my house purposely for the fact that I'll be vacating it soon.

"Sa-chan! I'm sorry…" Otae popped out suddenly.

I lit brightly when she said that. _Good, I won't be going to that stupid festival_. I breathe a sigh of relief, and then Otae continued to say something.

"I don't have the traditional kimono but I have this!" then she showed me something I myself will be mortified to wear. It was a pinkish kimono with sakura flowers printed. The only problem is- it was a yukata! I did not notice that my mouth is agape and Otae misinterpreted it as a sign of excitement.

"Ooh…I knew you'll love this!" she cooed. "This fits you really well Sa-chan."

"Err…its beautiful Otae-san, but-" I cough a little as so not to offend her. "Where is your regular kimono?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that it's in the laundry and this is the only kimono I have in hand."

"Err… Otae-san, hope you don't mind, but-" Once again I coughed a little as not to arouse her monstrous side. "Is that your kimono when you are a kid?"

Otae laughed softly and said "Nope. It's not mine. It's Kyuubei-chan's kimono" then she giggled. "I remembered that she left some of her kimono's here whenever we have sleepovers and…" Otae continued to babble on not noticing my gawking reaction on her. I was in state of disbelief and confusion on what I just learned. Yagyuu Kyuubei- lineage from one of the strongest clan in Edo dresses out in a yukata. WHAT THE HELL?

"I'm sure its okay if I lend you this one to you. I'll see you later then," she said and flashes me a pleasant smile. Her last statement brought me back to reality.

"What? I told you I'm not going," I insisted under a strain voice.

"Huh? But you now have a kimono…"

"Otae-san, I highly appreciate your effort and kindness to me but really, I'm not going," I said softly and seriously as possible.

A moment of silence passed between us and we stared gravely with each other and I could sense Otae's anger boiling. Any minute from now she'll blow up and I think this will be my cue to leave. I then stood up and thanks for her hospitality and bowed my head down. As I started to leave she said something that stopped my tracks.

"I gave you kindness and all you left me here is all lies. Really, is that how you're supposed to treat a friend, Ayame-san?" she said coldly as she stared hard on my back.

I looked at her from the corner of my eye and said a cold thank you.

"And you call yourself one of the best assassins here in Edo. I thought you are brave, heh, turns out you're a coward."

"Do you really want me to wear that stupid kimono? Well, For starters I can't because it's a yukata and I don't want to go!" I snapped off as I faced her.

"To why is it?"

"Because I can't tell you!"

"Why can't you tell me the _real_ reason then? I'm not stupid Sa-chan. I know your reason," she reasoned out stubbornly.

"Then why is this _such_ an issue?" I said exasperatedly.

"Because I want to verify on how pathetic and coward you become," she said softly.

I glared at her, clenching my fists really hard to control the flow of the Living Will. She slowly walked towards me. I was preparing myself in case Otae losses her cool; well I'll be losing mine also just to be fair. Suddenly she took my clenched hand and squeezed it firmly.

"For the last time give everyone a smile before you go," she murmured. I was surprise on what she did and said "It'll benefit you more because in a little way you'll have closure."

I looked at Otae's eye. She was not mocking me but was really sincere on what she's doing. I let down my guard and closed my eyes and sighed deeply. "What do you want me to do?" I asked wearily.

She smiled and said "I'll meet you tonight at the Kabuki-chou Festival District." For the last time she squeezed my hands and let go of it as she picked the yukata and gave it to me.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked suddenly as I received the yukata.

"That's what friends do" she said simply as she flashed me her sincere smile.

After I left the Shimura- dojo I headed at Grandmere's house. I saw Grandmere instructing a man about her items at the back of his truck. The man shook his head in response and went to the drivers' seat and started the engine.

"Good afternoon," I said nonchalantly.

"Good afternoon too, Sa-chan," Grandmere said. "You're really not going?"

I looked away from her and said "I'll pass by the booth later on but I'm not going to stay there long."

"Hmn. If that suits you, well. I'll be off." As she walked away from me Tsunade jumped out of Grandmere's grasp and went to me asking to be petted. I smiled at what Tsunade did and I carried her and petted as I walk towards Ojiji-senpai.

"I"ll leave her to you. Anyways you'll be going there right? Leave her there later on. See you." she said as she went inside the truck. I waved goodbye and off she went.

_Later that night…_

"Hey! Come here you pretty hot thing!"

Whistles and someone said "What's your name, hottie?"

"I hope you don't have a boyfriend cause my heart will be crush."

"Let's get out of here and have our own _private _party!"

_Tsk, different cat calls and whistles from side to side as I keep on looking for the booth of Grandmere. Stupid horny old and young men! Hooting and looking at me like I'm sort of a sex stuff/ symbol to them. Actually, I could castrate them in a blink of an eye and they'll never forget the difference._ I have to smile wickedly with the latter part of my thought and gulped straight from the sake bottle I bought to numb my senses in scenarios such as this. _I never knew sake tastes this delicious when you thought of deadly things…nice_, and I hugged the bottle of sake and Tsunade at my chest. It was already passed 11 and the crowd is getting thicker as the time nears 12 and I really want to take a rest even for a second.

"I wonder where the booth of Grandmere is," I said to Tsunade. In return, Tsunade continued to smell the trace of Grandmere scent. I could not take any longer for the stupid slipper keeps on slipping off my feet and I went to a darken bench at the festival to sit down. I was about to sit down when someone grabbed my ass and whispered huskily to my ears "I don't mind if the pig stays with us for the night babe."

Bursting with my Living Will I quickly grabbed the hand of the man and twists it really hard until he shouted in pain. I was about to break his bone when I noticed who he was. I let go of his arm and my Living Will dissipated.

"Sakamoto-san! Why the hell did you grabbed my butt for?" I said as I kneeled down to him as he nursed his swollen arm.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow…ahahahaha! Sarutobi-san! It's you! Ahahahaha. You look really good tonight; never knew it was you! Ahahahaha!" Sakamoto said cheerfully.

"Of course you'll never know baka!" Mutsu said as she came forward to Sakamoto and gave him a hard punch at the head.

"Ahahahaha, Mutsu-chan, don't be too harsh on me, its New Years Eve," he cooed. Again, Mutsu hit his head and in return he just laughed.

"I'm sorry. You know, my boss is stupid and all that drunk; got a fetish for girls who wear thigh high skirts and yukata." Mutsu said a matter-of-factly and bowed her head to me.

"No, it's okay," I said.

"See, it was okay Mutsu? Ahahahaha. I wish sometimes you get to wear those clothes. I doubt myself from time to time if you're really a woman. Ahahaha!"

Mutsu pointed a gun at the head of Sakamoto and said "Say your last wish as New Year's about to come."

"Ahahahaha. Mutsu, don't be mad. I was only kidding. Hahaha," Sakamoto said this as Mutsu just grabbed the collar of his boss and dragged him away from the party.

"Sarutobi-san!" Sakamoto called. "You look H-O-T! Ahahahaha!" then he received another blow from Mutsu.

I blushed at what Sakamoto said. _I look what? Hot? Yeah right_, I thought and rolled my eyes. I was wearing Kyubeei-san's pink yukata with sakura flowers printed on it. I partnered it with white high socks with ruffles at the thigh portion and Japanese slippers I hate so much. Also, I tied my hair in a high pony tail this time because it gets in the way whenever I drink the sake. I was about to pick Tsunade when I noticed she was not there. Panic slightly arose to me and I picked the bottle of sake and proceeded to look for Tsunade. It was already 11:33 pm and I was worried that Tsunade might be loss and never mind if Grandmere scolds me for dropping by so late. _Oh, where in the world are you?_ I thought frantically as I continued to search for Tsunade at a not so crowded area and away from the blaring music.

"Ah, ano…miss beautiful. I think you're looking for this" a man behind me said as he tapped my back. As I turned around I saw Tsunade. Boy was I so glad to see her and I was about to say thanks when my whole body froze.

Here I am, in front of the man I've been trying to avoid at all cost and he too was clearly shocked but instantly recovered by sneering at me and said "My, my, my… look whose here, if it's not the _stalker_."

I flinched with the last word and my body betrayed me by blushing furiously and I quickly averted my gaze from him.

"Ooh…I have to take back my greeting to you "_miss beautiful_"-_stalker,_" he said teasingly as he gazed at me from my head to my toes.

"I don't need your false compliment, asshole! Now give me Tsunade!" I yelled defensively as my cheeks burn due to his "elevator gaze".

"Oi! A girl should be polite at all cost. Why don't you say "_please_"?

"Tsk! I don't have time for you moron!" I grumbled as I tried to grab Tsunade away from him but he raise her and Tsunade, who was afraid of heights, wriggled away from Gintoki and scurried away towards the bushes.

"See! You can't do any good do you?" I yelled at him and started to run to where Tsunade run off to.

He quickly clasped his hands to my arm and said "Wait. We need to talk."

"The hell? There's nothing to talk about! Now let me go!" I said as I tried to break free from his grasp. Instead he firmly grasps it and with my overflowing irritation with him I bit his arm really hard that he yelped and let go off my arm. I ran towards where Tsunade went off to. Many bushes and branches slapped my face and scratched my arm and the next thing I knew my slippers got caught on a broken pavement and I stumbled hard on the ground. _Great! Not only do I need to look for Tsunade but also for my glasses!_ I thought irritatingly. I frantically looked for my glasses when a silhouette nears me.

"Excuse me; can you help me look for my glasses?" I asked.

The person did give me my glasses and my vision adjusted.

"Thank you we-" I said abruptly for Gintoki is in front of me, his dead fish eyes inches away from me.

"Oi. I said we need to talk" he said nonchalantly.

I stared hard on him, swallowing every little detail of his facial features. His lips, nose, eyes…especially his hair and ooh! To be able to smell his scent sends shivers down my spine.

"Oi!" he yelled and I snapped off my trance.

"What? I told you to leave me alone!" I said as I evaded his gaze and I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Tsk. When did you become stubborn to me and why the hell are you wearing that? You hit your head and learned that you're 15 years old and could wear that teeny- bopper kimono?" his voice dipping into sarcasm.

"Why do you care? You were ogling on my thighs a while ago!"

He scoffed and said defensively "Am not!" and crossed his arms. "Why should I ogle at your legs when it's too skinny?"

"Hah! I just saw you looked again!" I said as I pointed my fingers accusingly at his eyes.

"Tsk. I said I did n-"

"See! You just looked again!"

"No am-"

"Yes you are! Oh! There again!"

"Tsk! This will never end" he muttered under his breath as he rolled his eyes and looked at my spread thighs in front of him.

"See! I told you—"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh… Of course I'm a man. I'll look at those skinny legs of yours," he said as he shifted uncomfortable in his squatting position.

I scoff and both of us looked away from each other. Seconds passed and we did not talk. As minutes were wasted it was really getting awkward. Realizing he has nothing good to say- to my dismay. I started too stand-up when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me harshly towards him.

"Oi, I told-" he stopped abruptly as he noticed my reaction. I was gazing at him tenderly for Buddha knows how many times I wished for this to happen. Once again I was sucked in his scent and was in a state of trance. To be this close again to him and…as I started to think of the times we had I suddenly said softly "Let me go" and I looked from his eyes to his mouth twice. He was doing the same thing too and the next thing I knew, gravitational pull was happening between the two of us. As our faces inches away from each other, mouths slightly open the surroundings suddenly darken and fireworks suddenly lit up and it was very beautiful and colorful. My attention was supposed to be diverted completely when I saw that he wanted to kiss me for he is now leaning really close to me. I moved my face towards him when I thought I heard peculiar chants: KISS-KISS-KISS.

Both of us stopped on our tracks when unexpectedly Sakamoto emerged from the bushes and he said midway "KIII-!"

"Baka! You just don't know what "timing" is you moron?" Mutsu yelled as she stood up from the bushes.

"No wonder you're called "baka" baka-aru!" Kagura seconded.

"Sshh… I think they didn't saw us, come back here Tatsuma!" Katsura whispered sharply behind the bushes.

"Ahh…Katsura-san, I think they already know" Shinpachi said patiently.

Then Elizabeth posted "You're also a baka!" in her sign.

"No way! I'm sure they don't!" Katsura said as he peeked from the bushes. He noticed that both of us were staring directly towards then Otae emerged and said "Oh, Don't mind us! Go on and continue."

"Go, Kintoki!" Sakamoto cheered and the rest chanted "KISS" all over again.

Both of me and Gintoki just looked at each other and I did not expect his next action. He slammed my head to the ground and stood up and said nervously "What the hell are you guys talking about? Ahaha?"

"Ahh… Gin-san, you and Sa-chan were about to kiss?" Shinpachi said as he stared hard to him.

"Oh yeah-aru! Let me see it!" Kagura said enthusiastically.

As the intruders in our supposed to be "private moment" between me and Gintoki teased him I slowly sat upright, my head bowed down, face hidden by the shadow of the night and I clutched the mud in my hand. Gintoki saw me sat from the corner of his eyes and turned his whole body towards me and said "We're not doing anything, right Sarutobi-cha—!" Before he got to finish his sentence I threw the mud in his face and slapped him really hard across the face. Everyone grew silent and watched- surprise written all over their faces. It took Gintoki a second to recover and then he faced me slowly and I said angrily through gritted teeth and tears flowing from my eyes "I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" I did not get to see his reaction for tears flooded my vision and I sprinted away from him and started to run as fast as my feet could. I ran even more in fear that he might catch up with me. I ran and ran until my chest gave out. At first drops of rain started to fell then a roll of thunder came and lastly, a heavy downpour of rain happened.

I knew I was very far away for I do not hear the festival music and I only hear the empty street corner that I am in. I started to slow down, clutched my chest and my legs all tensed and everything from running gave in and I sat in a fetal position. I was sobbing really hard like a little child lost- both in directions for my glasses fell off and in thoughts. I tried my best not to rationalize the situation. I just want to let everything out. My breathing gets really harder as I tried to catch my breath and I was sobbing uncontrollably. Sometimes its fine to shut the rationale position of your mind and let your heart do the talking for it is the heart where our longings and burdens are.

As if time has been stopped.

Everyone stood still like a corpse and no one even muttered a single word for they were still in state of shock. Minutes passed, the only sound they heard is the cheerful and gay sound at the festival for it is officially a New Year. Mutsu coughed to ease the still atmosphere.

"Heh. Stupid stalker," Gintoki scoffed as he smiled weakly. "Always over- reacting. Nice acting huh?" he continued to say as he searched for any humored face around him. Instead they just all gravely looked at him. Sakamoto stood up and walked towards Gintoki- who smiled nervously to him and said "Haha, ne—"

Sakamoto adjusted his glasses and pointed his pistol on the forehead of Gintoki.

"What the?" Gintoki said, confused.

"I have to agree with you this time, danna," Mutsu said as she came forward and pointed her gun at the head of Gintoki also. One by one they came up and pointed something to him- Kagura with her deadly parasol, Shinpachi with his death gaze, Katsura with his katana, Elizabeth with a sharpen stake and Otae with the crushing sound of her fist. Everyone encircled him and a cold sweat fell out of the face of Gintoki.

"Uh, ano…mina-!" he surprisingly said then he dodged for an inch a bullet that Sakamoto and Mutsu shot. Next was Elizabeth sharpen stake that flew past his head; Katsura's sword passed centimeters from his arm; Kagura's parasol attack; Shinpachi's deathly gaze (as if it's useful XD) and lastly Otae's killer punch that had him cornered from the ground.

"What the crap is wrong with all of you?" he said exasperatedly as everyone surround him.

"Say sorry," a sign from Elizabeth said.

"Yeah. Apologize Gin-san," Shinpachi said as he adjusted his glasses.

"What? Why should I?" Gintoki said as Otae clutched his collar and shook him.

"Apologize to her," Otae said as she gave her trademark chillingly smile.

"Never ever make a woman, Kintoki!" Sakamoto said as he frowned to his friend.

"Hmp. Apologize," Mutsu muttered.

"Do it-aru! Mama always said that it's a crime to make a women cry! Especially the people who loves you the most!" Kagura said as she pouted.

"Ask for forgiveness Gintoki. A samurai never ever make women they love to cry!" Katsura said knowingly.

"What? I don't love her! Why should I—"

"Just do it!" They all yelled in unison.

"Aw! That hurts!" Gintoki said as he covered his ears. "I don't—"

"I said say SORRY!" Otae yelled really hard as she punched Gintoki towards the sky and he landed in the butt of a man in the festival.

"Ow,ow,ow,ow…" Gintoki muttered as he tried to recover himself. "Oi, you okay?"

"Ow! My butt! My hemorrhoids! My life! Oh! I'm dying!" the man moaned as he nurses his butt.

"What the…ninja hemorrhoids!" Gintoki said happily as he saw a familiar face.

"Who the hell-ack! Silver perm samurai!" Zenzo said irritatingly.

"Good thing we saw each other!" Gintoki began.

"Hah! You're always doing this purposely-attacking my hemorrhoids and such!" Zenzo butted in.

"Bah! It's New Years Eve! Let's forgive and forget. So are we good Zenzo-_kun_?" Gintoki said as cheerfully as possible.

Zenzou eyed Gintoki suspiciously due to his unusual behavior. The usual scenario between them is something bad happens to Zenzou's "sensitive part" and its all because of Gintoki and both of them will bicker non-stop. Well, the guy has a point. It's New Years Eve and everyone should be friends not foe, he thought.

"What do you want…Gin-_kun_?" Zenzo asked hesitatingly.

Gintoki grinned widely and said "Haha. What makes you think I need something from you, Zenzo _-kun_?"

Zenzou glared at him and said "I knew it! You do need something from me! So called "friend"! Then he spitted.

"Oi! It's not like that! I was just going to asked where Sarutobi-san lives!" Gintoki said defensively.

"See! You are _such_ a liar and user! Tsk. I shouldn't have trusted you for you can't change as they say and—"

"Just tell me her damn house. I need to see her NOW!" Gintoki growled as he grabbed the scarf of Zenzo.

Zenzo was slightly taken aback with Gintoki's reaction and he gave the address. Gintoki let go of his scarf and said cheerfully as he started to run "Thanks a lot, amigo!"

_Hmp. There's something horribly wrong with that eccentric samurai_, Zenzo thought. _But I think his genuine about the friendship thing and aahh!_ Zenzo suddenly panicked as he felt a searing pain down his ass. He pulled it and found a canister of firework and a note written there "With love from your friend, Gintoki_-kun_ *wink wink*" Damn you stupid permed samurai and your friendship crap—" before Zenzo could finish his sentence the firework blew off.

Gintoki chuckled to himself as he heard the explosion of the firework/ bomb that Katsura gave him the previous night and he continued to run towards the address given to him. It would be a hundred years before he offers a genuine friendship to him. Well, it was his fault not mine, he thought cunningly.

He finally arrived at the designated place and he was clearly surprise in what he saw.

"The hell! That hemorrhoidal ninja! Must have tricked me. This is not a house of a stalker-this is a house of an official!" Gintoki yelled.

Right in front of him is a mini- mansion and as he started to leave he saw a name card at the gate "Sarutobi Ayame Residence". Gintoki let out a sigh of relief and curiosity got the best of him as he saw the gate was slightly ajar. He entered and closed the gate and started towards the front door which is open too. He was getting calm with the prospective that Sarutobi's home and he could easily ask for forgiveness and go home.

"Sarutobi-san…" Gintoki gently called as he peered inside the house. "Sarutobi, I'm going to enter." He closed the door behind him and darkness welcomed him. Gintoki furiously looked for the switch and found it he froze on what he saw. Everything is cluttered, broken, vandalized and in complete mess. He didn't bother to remove his boots instead he continued to walk the hallway mesmerized- for the fact that she lives in a mansion and horrified for the devastation inside- that he just witnessed. _Does she HATE me this MUCH? Damn, she's scary when angry..._

"Sarutobi!" Gintoki called louder this time. When no one answered, he keeps on yelling for her name. He went from room to room almost all of it scared him that he wanted to pee in his pants. The atmosphere is dead cold with the continuous rumble of the thunder and heavy rain, he felt as if he was inside a hunted mansion. Every room that he checked was wrecked and at the same time white blankets cover them as if everything is fully furnished but not used at all. Finally, Gintoki saw a sign outside the door "Sa-chan". He was about to enter when he heard things being broken and a thrashing sound inside. Gintoki hesitated for a minute, pondering if he should enter and risk being beaten with Sa-chan who is in a volatile mood. He gathers his courage and entered and shocked course into him.

Yes, everything is once again thrashed but he does not know if he'll be creep out on seeing all over the walls pictures of him all tear up especially on the face or the fact that someone else is inside the room. He was a stocky, short man with a tall hat and an umbrella at hand. The man was busy cluttering the place as if looking something. When he found a notebook he quickly scanned it and started tearing off pages. Gintoki was about to open the lights when daggers flew straight at him.

Gintoki easily dodged it but it refrain him from opening the lights and so not able to see the enemy's face. "Oi! Who the hell are you? Another underwear stalker? Puhleese. Just knock it off, seriously you guys are pathetic! Why don't you go a strip club or something?" Gintoki said as he drew out his wooden sword.

The fat man chuckled and grinned wickedly to him and opened the window. Papers flew around the room and Gintoki was suddenly distracted when one of it flew to his face. When he removed it the man is standing at the edge of the window sill his back facing Gintoki.

"Oi! I said who the hell are you?" Gintoki growled.

The fat man chuckled again and said as he looked behind Gintoki "Jan e and Konbanwa." Then he jumped and flew from the sky.

Gintoki went towards the window sill, rain drenching his face and he felt a sickening feeling about this.

8|.8|.8|.8|.8|.8|.8|.8|

Sa-chan's body started to grow numb and cold as she sat huddled under the pouring for hours at the street. There were times that she felt asleep but she resisted the urge to sleep under this circumstances. Her stomach growl for the hundredth time and fatigue is started to take its toll that she keeps on hearing something or someone making her paranoid. Her thoughts started to drift on his facial features when she suddenly felt dry amidst the heavy down pour.

"Onee-chan."

_A kid's voice to the left side_, I presume and did not bother to take notice of it.

"Onee-chan!" the kid's voice persisted even more.

_A boy. Between 6-11 years old_. Once again I ignored him.

"Onee-chan! No, Mama-san! Why are you here sulking outside Grandmere's house when you're supposed to be at the festival?"

_Wait. I know this voice…one of the neighborhood kid's. Tsk. What's his name again?_

"Mama-san. I saw you running away and Okaa-san told me to follow you to give you an umbrella-"

"Thanks Shinji. You can drop the umbrella and go back to your mother at the festival. I really need to be alone," I said in a monotonous voice.

"Why? Did someone made you cry? Oh! I'll punch him for you like bam bam bam!" Shinji said enthusiastically.

I chuckled a little and I knew the boy smiled for he said "See, I made you laugh! I'll stay here beside you so you won't be lonely. I'll make you laugh all night, I mean day!"

I giggled this time with his attempt of knightly gallantry. "No, really go to your mum. She'll worry."

"Nah. She told me to stay with you. Is it okay Mama-san if I do?"

"Don't be stubborn Shinji-kun. Just follow me okay? You don't want Mama-san to be angry with you," I said in a motherly tone.

"Sheesh…okay. I'll have a bargain for you and I know you'll make me stay."

When he noticed that I was very serious about the situation he continued to say "First, you need to say yes you may stay because-" he dramatically pauses then continued "for I have your glasses!"

My only answer to him is silence. _Well, what do you expect? He might be bluffing or something_, I thought reassuring myself.

"Hmp. Fine. I'll go back to the festival! I'll leave you here with the bitterness of the cold! My efforts were short-lived! I chased after you and this is—"

"Fine. Stay here. Now give me my glasses," I said wearily.

"I knew you'll say that!" he said.

I saw a blurred silhouette in front of me and he squatted in front of me.

"Before that, follow what I'll say," Shinji murmured.

I sighed deeply and said yes.

"Closed your eyes and tell me to stay with you and the reason why you wanted me to stay with you," he continued to say softly that I need to get near him to listen clearly.

I followed what he said; I closed my eyes and said a-matter-of-factly that I needed him to stay with me, I was very lonely so I need him to accompany me and why does he keep on nagging me to stay with him. I felt the tips of my glasses on my ears as he slowly slid it to my ears.

"Because I wanted to make you laugh…" he whispered even more softly than before.

The rain poured even harder and the thunder clapped once again. I started to shiver for no reason at all and started to have goose bumps. I felt the glasses reach my eyes now and when I opened my eyes it took a second before my vision adjusted. I was in state of disbelief for the voice suddenly changed to a very familiar tone and the vision got clearer even more. He looked at me tenderly and said "…and to take away your pain."

**A/N:**Finally!School is _almost_ over but- I still have my sports practicum and clinical case study to work on TToTT. But don't fret I'll do my best in continuing this story it's just that it's not yet finish till now because this semester is the hardest one (for me) that for 6 months I haven't been able to make a new chapter *sniff. So summer's here hopefully I get my wits on ^o^b THANK YOU SO MUCH for the people who review here. TOTALLY appreciate it!Please do continue reviewing for the betterment of the story :)

Back to the story...DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA. I know. Even I am a bit bewildered *scratches head* but as some of the reviewers told me it's a fresh idea to put some drama between these two. For the next chapter (is it?*scratches head) Sa-chan's bubbly persona will be back. So do wait for it. Also, I've inserted this mysterious "fat guy with an umbrella". Here's a hints: He came from a famous manga/anime,he always say "konbanwa", sometimes Gintama talks about it and lastly (a true giveaway): Came from Shonen Jump. Curious much?hehe ;p

PS:The new season of Gintama will be aired this April on Japan but since we all know the situation there I do not know if it will be still aired on that month. I really _**REALLY**_ hope everyone from the staff are fine especially Hideaki-sensei.

TRAILER: .com/watch?v=x8l0uajMuz4

PPS:Got news on Hideaki-sensei?Please mail me (that's how concern I am for that Gorilla nyahaha!XD)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Gintama; not mine. Sorachi-sensei owns it. If I can't have Gintoki can I have Sakamoto then? I mean he's all baka and all that…so can I?:3

Gist: Gintoki and Sa-chan clears things between them but would it leave them closure with each other?

"**That's why there is a kiss and make-up portion in every relationship"**

I blinked hard for Buddha knows for how many time. I am still in a state of disbelief for I felt that I was trapped and I am in square one all over again. I felt the game over sign on top of me for I know this time I could not escape- for I am too tired both emotionally and physically; of the mindless cat and mouse chase and lastly of denying myself over and over again to the guy in front of me who looks bewildered.

"Oi! Sarutobi!" he repeatedly waved his hand in front of my face. I grasped his hand and clenched it real hard that he yelped in pain. I hugged myself even more and tuck my head inside my arms.

"Why did you do that for? Tsk…" he said irritatingly under his breath. "Ever since that incident at the bar you've been violent at me! I don't know what reason…oh! Don't tell me you have a husband! Hah! Well, well. It's not my fault for being handsome and all that. You're the one who keeps on chasing—aw!" He howled in pain this time as I sharply kicked his shin.

"Heh, I see…" he said to me as he balanced the umbrella on his other hand and nurses his shin with the other. "You've become and S! Hah, clever girl. But don't get me wrong for I am a much stronger S than you!"

"Do you want me to kick your balls next to the other important part? From my vantage point I could easily do it," I said gravely, my head still tucked inside my arms.

He just sighed deeply and looked away, scratched his head and muttered "I was just trying to cheer you up."

I scoffed and clenched my fist really hard as tears threatened to well and I could feel hardness in my throat. It was a miracle when I managed to say evenly "How did you know?"

Gintoki looked to my curled defensive position and said weakly "You're not the only one who knows how to stalk."

A little smile escaped my lips when he said that and tears started to flow down my cheeks and I asked hoarsely "The hell are you here?"

Gintoki looked this time at the umbrella then sighed and said "Obviously, to say sorry."

"Oh really?" I said testily. "With sarcasm dripping in your voice and what, I mean, who made you too? Them? They must've blackmail you really hard—"

"Hey! Here I am asking for forgiveness and you just mock me?" Gintoki said hurt surfacing in his voice.

"Well I don't need any bullshit from an egoistic person such as you! Go back at the festival and tell them everything's fine. That should be easy to you for you are _very_ good at that!" I retorted sharply and I have to bite my lower lip really hard regretting for saying it.

"Maybe you could see the sincerity in me if you _listen_ and _looked_ at me!" he shot back.

He started to touch my arm and I have to slap it back like a fly. He keeps on doing it purposely in a very fast way that I started to hold his hand with both arms- meaning, I have let down my guard. I was heaving very hard and my tears were clearly visible as they flow freely down my cheeks. I tried to hide my face when he grabbed both of my hands and pulled me towards him. In return, I yanked my hands away from him and he repeatedly pulled it towards him. This happened again then I suddenly snapped and screamed "Will you fucking let go of me!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled back.

"Isn't it damn obvious?" I said hysterically. "YOU! You're very own presence. I hate it! Whenever I see you I want to rip you apart till you disappear forever! I want you out of my life! Now, can't you still understand, bastard?"

Silenced ensued between us. His face I could not read for a shadow appeared. Rain continued to spatter on the hard pavement. My breath was ragged and I repeatedly said to myself: _I did not mean it, I did not mean it! It was the Living Will! Gin-san, I really don't mean it!_ I bit my lower lip really hard and closed my eyes thinking to myself that this is it. _I screw it up. I'm really sorry…_ I did not notice I started sobbing and I covered my mouth to muffle my cry but instead I cried uncontrollably. My body shook a little and I was clenching my fist hard to my mouth. I felt crazy for not able to control such a little thought and actions. Suddenly, I felt…peace when he hastily let go of the umbrella and hugged me real tight. He cradled me back and forth and tried to soothe me like a baby, instead I cried even more. I don't know how long he soothed me but I was glad he did not let go of me for I really need him badly and—

"I-I—I don't—don't—" I said in between sobs.

"Sshh…I know, its okay" he murmured to my ears as he cradled me back and forth.

Does he really know? Will he feel okay if he knows the _truth_? Questions bombarded me and I was about to cry again when he started humming. At first I could not understand and in between sobs I knew what he was humming. It was the hum I used whenever I let a baby sleep. With his humming and gentle cradle I started to relax and feel sleepy. He must have noticed because he stopped and started to stroke my hair. He felt my head when he jerked me away from him and checked my neck. I was getting dizzy. I wanted to go to sleep so much. I could see in the corner of my vision the darkness swallowing me little by little. I couldn't comprehend clearly what Gintoki was saying to me. All I know is that I wanted to sleep badly…with him beside him.

"Oi! Stalker! Oi! Don't sleep now!Oi!" Gintoki yelled as he slapped Sa-chan's face with a little force. _Tsk. This is not good. She has a high fever and the hospital is very far from here. Arrghh! Why the hell am I in this situation when I should be high drunk this New Year? _

"Oi! Stalker! I got good news for you. If you don't sleep, the moment you've been waiting for…yeah! That one! You could sleep with me! C'mon! Wake up! Arrgh! Don't tell me you don't _like_ that?" Gintoki said as he hurried ran towards his house. Stupid typhoon, stupid global warming, stupid stalker, stupid mouth, stupid house for being so far, stupid hospital for being much more farther. _Baka, baka, baka, baka!_ Gintoki irritatingly thought as he strain hard in the darkness the way to his apartment.

Finally, he arrived and run at the stairs and barged inside. He quickly ran towards the bathroom, left Sa-chan sitting on the cold tile floor as he readied the warm water. He quickly grabbed a face towel and submerged it on the warm water and put it on her forehead and neck. He saw that Sa-chan is regaining her consciousness and said "Ohohoho, sleeping beauty is about to wake up. Good, good. Ahh…Sarutobi-chan…this would be quick alright" He then, while blushing and trying not to ogle, hastily removed her wet yukata –except for her lingerie- and started to sponge bath her.

"Hey! Don't look you freaking stalker!" Gintoki next stripped off his clothes- except for his parfait boxers- and quickly dried himself and Sa-chan and carried her into his room.

"Lalalala…wake up! We're going to do something Sa-chan! C'mon!" he anxiously said as he set his futon and tucked her inside the blanket. He closed the windows and rummaged his clothes. He got two pieces of his pajama set and boxers. He went near Sa-chan and checked her temperature.

"Gin-san…" I started to say.

"Sshh….you okay now?" His face was full of concern that his eyebrows were meeting each other. I nodded slowly.

He sighed deeply and said "You scared me to death! Don't do that again. And anyways…" he coughed and continued to say sheepishly while looking away from her "Ano… Sarutobi-chan, can you remove your…ehem…you know…your linge—I meant your last article of clothing for—You know! I mean—"

I giggled slightly and said as I blushed "I could change, Gin-san."

Gintoki meet my gaze and he sighed again and said "Once you're okay we'll talk. Got that?"

I chuckled and said "Even though I'm sick you _still_ boss me around?"

He smiled inspite of himself. Well, the old stalker is back. Nothing to worry about, right?

"Uhm… Gin-san?"

"Hm?"

"Could you dress up? I mean…you know…even though I love seeing you near your birthday suit would you mind…" I said sheepishly while blushing furiously.

He grinned and stood up. "You'll be dead before you get to see my package you stalker! Dressed up and I'll give you meds after I took a bath."

"Is that an invitation?" I asked teasingly. "I would lo—"

"Oh, shut up!" He said and he walked out of his room.

"Gin-san!" I sweetly called onto him.

Yep. Definitely. There's nothing to worry about her, Gintoki mused as he stepped inside the bathroom and took a shower.

Pitch darkness. A gust of wind then sakura flowers flew at the same time. I found myself in the center of this darkness and all alone. A gust of wind came by again and I have to hug myself as it came to me and the sakura danced continuously around me. As it stopped I suddenly found myself running towards the sakura and stretched out my arm to get even a single flower and I did. I stopped running and opened my palm and found out that I did not catch it on time. I felt a pang of disappointment for the sakura was the only reason why I haven't felt loneliness in this place.

_A sound of merriment…sounds of laughter._

I saw people groups of people coming towards me and I felt a surge of happiness, finally someone by my side in this black hole. There was Shinpachi singing his heart out to the songs of Otsu to Otsu herself, Otae holding Kyuubei's hand as they chatted and behind them is Kondo and Tenzo running and hollering after their love ones, Kagura and Okita out best each other by doing sadistic action with each other, Katsura taking notes to Ikumatsu about the techniques in how to cook the ramen; Elizabeth glaring behind them and has a sign "Die Katsura!", Mutsu dragging a laughing Tatsuma from the collar, Hijikita with as they ate dishes with tons of mayonnaise and Tabasco sauce, Catherine and Otose smoking together and Tama is behind them sweeping the floor, Hasegawa sheepishly talking with Hatsu who is giggling at him. Everyone wore the same expression- a huge smile pasted on their faces, enjoying each other's company and their laughter vibrated louder than before. I have to cover my ears for I find it excruciating to hear their blasted laughter and merriment. I wanted to run but I found myself stuck on the same spot. Terror seized me as I tried harder to move my legs but could not and I found myself drowning in the sound. I squatted as I try to protect myself from this unbearable situation hoping it would fade away. As I prepare for the ambush it was suddenly quiet- too quiet in fact. I opened my eyes and it was still pitch dark but all over again, then the gust of wind came and the sakura danced around me. I stood up and had the sudden urge to chase it again when I noticed I could still not move. I was looking for ways to move my feet when a sudden gust of wind came and the sakura flew into the darkness. As the wind calmed I saw someone walking towards me. Panic surged through me when I thought that the previous scenario will play all over again, but good thing it did not. The person continued to walk towards me. He was very…familiar. A guy with broad shoulders, black boots, and the other side of his kimono lazily draped on his waist and a _bokutou_ strapped in it and a mass of messy wavy silver curls on his head. I knew by heart that I know this person; his name is on the tip of my tongue; if only I could see his face for it is hidden by the shadow. The man finally stopped when he was in front of me. He said something and I have to strain my ears to hear it but no words came out. I only saw he mouthed something like "stalker". He saw my troubled face and he smiled slyly at me. He opened his curled hand and inside it was a sakura. I was very glad and took it from him and said thanks. He slowly smiled at me and raised his head properly for me to see his face. Yeah I knew him he's-. But before I could utter his name I saw his eyes. Blank hollowed red orbs inside then he said stalker and I screamed.

:D

I woke up screaming on the top of my lungs. I was perspiring very much and my breath was ragged, my heartbeat hammering very loudly. I was slightly trembling and was on the verge of crying when I realized it was just a nightmare for the gray rainy morning is greeting me. I looked around and pinched my arm really hard to make sure it was just a dream. I started to relax when I felt the pain in the arm. _Good. So it was just a nightmare, _I thought as I exhaled deeply. I lie again at the futon and closed my eyes. _How come I don't know his name when I knew it deep inside my heart?_ Sadness swell inside when I realized something- sooner or later I'll really forget him; **for good**. I felt a tight squeeze on my chest as I tried to deny it that it won't happen. After all, there are many solutions to a problem, right? The squeezing sensation insisted on my chest. I knew that this was not from my "emotional state" but something else. I opened my eyes to check it, and oh boy, it was indeed something else. I saw a hand squeezing my right breast tenderly then a little harder and started to caress it and saw it was Gin-san himself. I saw that he was still sleeping and was smiling as saying "Haha, Suzanne-chan," in a very perverted tone. I gazed tenderly at him and felt a surge of heat through me. But it was a very different heat for it was a pent up burning violent heat- my Living Will.

"Gin- san," I murmured softly at him. "WHO THE HELL IS SUZANNE?" I screamed as I grabbed his hand from my breast and threw him across the room. His back hit really hard on the wall and he was sprawled on the floor.

"Oi! What's that for?" he said angrily as he quickly jumped to his feet and pointed an accusing finger at me.

"You were caressing my breast!" I scoffed off as I tried to hide my blushing face and my jumping hormones at him. _Ooh….to be able to be caresses by Gin-san_, I thought dreamily.

"Oh. It was your breast? Tsk, thought it was Suzanne's; no wonder it felt _real_," he mused as he stroked his chin.

The Living Will reignited and I grabbed a pillow and threw it really hard on his head and it successfully hit him for he slumped on the floor. I walked purposely on his body and he howled in pain and I went out of his room to look for some food.

As I slam the door behind me for I was still furious at him. _Screw him! Screw that whore Suzanne! I'll track that bitch and kill her and I'll chop of her head and let it roll on the bedside of Gin-san and I'll have to watch his reaction!_ I began to snicker with that last thought and was taken aback when I saw that there was food set on the table. I went towards it and touched it and I found it cold. _Oh! This must be the food he cooked this midnight for me! Judging by the looks of it I did not woke up and he did not bother to eat too. I shouldn't have treated him that way. Maybe we could kiss and make-up! Oh! He might find that I'll give all the access he wants to me. Hee hee_, I thought gleefully as I pick the food for reheating.

After reheating I set again the table and sat. I combed my hair thru my fingers when Gintoki slammed the door shut and I slightly jump from seat. He sat across me and stared and I stared back at him too. We continued this for how many minutes and he growled "Heck, let's just eat in peace okay?" "_Ooh! Talk about kiss and make-up!" _I thought happily.

We started to eat and it was very quiet for all we hear was the clinking of the chopsticks on our bowl. Gintoki was eating ravenously and I could not eat that much because I felt a little weak still. I was nibbling my food when I noticed that in between eating of Gintoki he stares at me then quickly looks away and do this all over again. I couldn't take it anymore; I set down the chopsticks and asked annoyingly "What?"

"What?" he answered defensively.

"Why do you keep on doing that? You keep on eating then stares at me then look away and you keep on repeating it again and again!"

"Was not," he answered back as he chewed his food.

"See! You just did it again!" I pointed out.

"Nu-uh!" he sang back to me.

"There! I saw you di-" I abruptly said and realized something. I was not wearing a bra and so… oh mon dieu! (Thanks to Grandmere as she taught me French). It only means one thing, horrified with that thought. _It only means that- they were greeting him back!_ I groaned loudly and slacked off the bench. I stared daggers at him and he must have got the meaning because he stopped eating and looked at me innocently as possible. But his body betrayed him because he looked at "there" again. I threw my chopsticks at him like a kunai and he dodged it and with my Living Will reignited, I hurled him of the couch.

"Serves you right! You pervert!" I said furiously at him as I started to fix the table to wash the dishes. As I entered the kitchen I thought morbidly _Maybe Suzanne does not wear anything when they eat together and he was just assessing my breast and found it… small._ I fumed and thought something wickedly, _Oh! I'll really chop that whore really hard and I'll let Gin-san play all day on my body._

As I was busy washing the dishes, I felt a firm yet a warm sensation on my shoulder. I look at my back and saw the hands of Gintoki. I shook it off and continued the dishes. He squeezed my shoulders and started to massage it softly yet firmly.

"You need to relax from time to time," he murmured.

I slapped his hands and resume on washing. _Tsk. Why won't he leave me alone?_

"See, even your eyebrows are tensed," he murmured this time in my ears and he started to massage my temples. My eyebrows knotted even more with his peculiar actions towards me.

"What is wrong with you? Can't you see I'm busy here?" I yelled as I turned to him.

Clearly it was a very wrong move for he pushed me at the sink and cornered me with his body.

"Gintoki! What the—"

"Sshh… I've been meaning to do this with you, all this time," he said softly and raised my other leg as he pushed his torso even more to me.

"A-ano…we can talk about this," I said nervously.

"Sshh. I hate talking, I want action-NOW," he said in an urgent husky voice. I felt my body warming up like a volcano. _Oh no, Sa-chan. This is BAD._

I laughed nervously and said while trying to avoid his concentrated sexual look at me "Oh, I get it. You mean an action movie? C'mon let's go and watch it!"

The next thing I knew he was staring at my lips, a sly smile on his lips and he removed my eyeglasses.

"Hey! No, I-!"

He was pressing himself even more to me, my other leg pulled even more to his torso and his face so damn near him and I'm going to-!

"Oi!" Gintoki yelled.

Dishes started to fell out of my soapy hands as I nervously jumped with his yell.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Staring off to space as if you saw an angel or something! "Ooh, what a delightful image on my face" Bleh! Oi! You're just washing dishes! All you need was to wash, dry and clean it up! Chop! Chop!"

I stared at him as he said this as if in one sentence. I blinked hard. _Oh, crap. What a RUDE awakening._

"Oi! Why is your nose bleeding? What the- oi! You okay?" he said as he waved his hand in front of my face.

I looked at him sharply and grabbed his head and shoved it in the sink and walked away.

"Why did you do that for?" his face and head full of dirty food and suds.

"That's for intruding my space, asshole," I shot back and proceeded to clean the living room.

I was busy fixing the cluttered things at the living room when he emerged out of the kitchen his head dripping with water and his pajama shirt soaked. I looked up and regretted it because a blood started to trickle down my nose and I have to hide my face from him.

"Tsk. This is what I get early in the morning! I'm not yet even married and I have a woman here who constantly beat me up! Really, where art you gentle virgins of the planet?" he said as sat down on his spot. I did not bother to comment to save some energy. I lost count on how many times I've used my Living Will and I felt a little dizzy because of it.

"Stalker, we need to talk," he said as he looked at my back. I did not respond instead I continued pulling something that caught my attention seconds ago and it was sandwiched behind the cabinet. _Damn it! Why can't I pull this thing out? Oh! I pulled it!_ Then everything fell down on me. I coughed hard as dust I was covered in dust and pile of books and magazines fell at me.

"Oi! You okay?" he asked as he went quickly beside me.

I opened my eyes and saw the pile of books and magazines around me. I shouldn't have bothered to clean that shelf because all of it is pornographic materials. Left and right magazines of women posed in various positions. Semi-naked, see thru and totally naked girls in front of the magazine; books about tips on sex and kama- sutra and videos of nurses, high school girls and flight attendants among them.

"Ohohohoho, would you look at that! Tsk, tsk, tsk… I have to discipline Shinpachi about this. You know kids this age are, raging hormones and all that over simple things. Ohohohoho," he said rather nervously as I detect anxiousness in his voice.

In this mountain of clutter I saw something unusual and it was that "thing" that caught my attention. I grab it and pulled it and then it made a sound.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh…" A moaning sound.

I squeezed it again and it made a moaning sound again. I felt tension inside the room, as if the storm is brewing right here. I pressed it again and it moaned. Damn. Big boobs in a red bikini, tanned body with black hair and not but the least- a very huge mouth. I stared at it really hard and it stared back at me. Then I saw something suspiciously in the corner of the mouth- there was white dried substance there.

Gintoki didn't move a single muscle as things started to fell into place.

"_No wonder it felt REAL."_

"_Hehe, Suzanne…"_

I brooded with that analysis. NO HELL WAY. Then I flipped the doll and saw a Suzanne name there. A shadow fell over my face.

"Ah! That damn Shinpachi! Bringing adult toys here and letting Sadaharu play with it! Bringing and playing such a forbidden toy in my house! Tsk. I think we need to have a manly talk as soon as we each other for that's what an "older brother" does. I should tell him the rules in life, indeed," he mused rather in a strained voice.

My face is still hidden in the shadow and he noticed it and said again "Ah! That damn Shinpachi…" his voice trailed off as I stood up and dragged Suzanne at the floor.

"Ano… Sarutobi-chan?" he asked in a small nervous voice. "Are you okay?"

I turned to him and flashed him a bright smile and said "Why yes Gin-san. I think I'm the happiest woman on Earth!"

He breathes a sigh of relief and sat back on the couch and said "Oh, good to hear. I thought you'll kill me with my killer collection." Then the thunder clap and the room become still and he said "Uh…Saruto-!"

I grabbed Suzanne from him and forced her wide mouth to his and he was in a state of fear as he saw my: I'm-going-to-kill-you-bastard reaction.

The Living Will disappeared and I yell at him "PATHETIC!" I was heaving hard and I saw him jumped to his feet and removed Suzanne from his mouth, pure disgust in his face.

"Ack! Oi! Why you-!"

"You're pathetic! Love dolls? _Seriously_?"

"If you've got a problem with that why don't you sit in my lap now and I'll screw you really hard that you'll forget your name in ecstasy!"

_What? Screw me hard… till I die of… Gin-san's ecstasy? Ooh!_ My masochistic side responded eagerly that I blushed really hard on his harsh statement. _Oh my goodness! I've been waiting for those magic words for—_

I've managed to laugh like a mad bitch even though with those dirty thoughts in my mind. "Oh really?" I said with my eyebrow raise and my hands on my hips.

His eyes challenge me and I challenge him back knowing him he won't do it even though I would _love_ for him to do it to me so _bad_.

He stood up and went towards me and said grimly "Well, I like playing with my food very much. I… want it to be fully prepared until the moment of my ambush. I'll," he grinned wickedly and continued say "I'll screw you really hard until you scream. Nobody's here and the storm still out there. No one's going to help the little "maiden" from the big bad wolf. Just be ready for my attack."

As he said this my imagination went overdrive but good thing I managed to say " Let's see about that…_little_ boy," and I slapped his butt and walked towards the bathroom, In return he looked back and grinned wickedly.

I sat instantly inside the shower room from nervousness. _Where did those come from? Stupid Living Will! Ack! Gin-san is going to kill me really hard. Ooh! I can't wait! Torture me more Gin-san! Stop it! Just STOP! You're not a sex machine Sa-chan! He was just bluffing. Of course he can't possibly do that to a helpless case like you; being sick and a "fragile" girl. He just can't do THAT._ But the masochistic part of me prevailed and I was busy readying myself for the ambush. I stood up and took a shower; I closed my eyes and felt really dizzy. _Shit. I couldn't faint here when were to do something magical-._

"Hmp, that stalker. What's with here that she keeps on throwing things at me? We're not an item so she doesn't have the right to do this to me. Tsk." Gintoki said to himself and he could not get over with what Sa-chan said especially with the love doll part. There is _absolutely_ nothing wrong on making love on a love doll. That is why that exists- for love! Of course she feels jealous because Suzanne and I had covered a lot of bases and she doesn't. Well, I'll mighty beat her up and I'll let her scream on top of her lungs and tell her who the boss is. Darn! I want to pee! Oh! Maybe she's planning to do something…mmm… interesting. Gintoki then went to the bathroom and knocked.

"Stalker! Hurry up! I have my own business to do!" Gintoki called out. Up until now it was still raining cats and dogs and it was really cold inside and Gintoki urgently felt the need to pee.

"Oi! Let's pause the game! I really need to pee!" he said and continued to knock urgently. "Oi! Sarutobi I really need—" Gintoki accidentally turned the unlock knob. He felt a cold sweat trickle down his face_. Oh, shit. I didn't mean to open this_… and the door continued to open and saw Sa-chan sitting on the floor her face really white. Gintoki immediately rushed to her side and checked her temperature. She was burning hot and he slapped her gently on the cheeks for her to wake up.

"Sarutobi! Wake- up! Come on! We're going to play remember? How can I start if you're injured? Of course even though I'm an S it's no fun if the M is injured beyond—ow!"

I pulled his side hair and I weakly said "Not a loser…"

"See! You've revived! Heh, nice acting you got there in your sleeves…" his voice trailed off as my breathing became hard and my only response is a very weak smile. Seeing my state he carried me towards his room, tuck in the futon and I coughed really hard. _Great. I have a splitting headache. What's next? A heart attack?_

"Sarutobi, come on, drink this," Gintoki said as he assisted me in a sitting position. I sipped the medicine slowly and coughed even more.

"Is that Kagura's medicine?" I asked weakly.

"No. It's mine!" Gintoki said defensively as he tucked me again in the futon. I chuckled and coughed at the same time with his reaction.

"Why did you ask?" he mumbled to himself.

I turned my head to him and said "That's a baby's medicine…_little_ boy." Then I turned my back as he started to berate about the medicine.

"…so what? It tastes delicious and it's in strawberry flavor! You got that flavor in adult meds? No way! Oi! Don't turn your back on me!"

"Gin-san, would you," I started to say in weak voice and I coughed a little. "Would you shut up and close the windows? I'm really cold and my head aches too much."

He clicked his tongue in response and stood up to close the windows.

"Still cold?" he asked.

I nodded weakly and he sat beside me and asked "Feeling better?"

My eyebrows furrowed and I coughed and said "Let me sleep and shut up…I'm cold."

"Oh… you're still cold? Here, let me _warm_ you up." Next thing I knew he slid inside the futon and went on top of me.

My breathing instantly went fast, my head throb even more and my temperature sky rocketed.

He whistled and said "Someone's burning…" he said as he caressed my cheeks.

"Gin-san, get off me…" I said in a weak pleading voice.

"Hey! I'm here to help you and you don't like it?" he said teasingly.

"Gintoki…really…" and I coughed really hard. _Darn. My head is splitting into two_. Seeing that I'm really serious he stood up to get a warm hand towel and put it on my forehead.

I slightly opened my eyes and said "thanks."

"Hmp. That's a time out for you. Next time I'll really beat you into a pulp. Oi! Don't look at me like that! Hey! You groggy or what?"

My vision of his is starting to blur as I gaze on him. I smiled weakly on what he said. "I just remembered something."

"Your death warranty?"

"No, dumbass. I suddenly remembered the times when you were sick…same scenario happening all over again."

"Well, I did not ask for your help."

I closed my eyes and countered "Well, I did not ask for your help." I have to smile on this and when I opened my eyes I met his gaze and his eyes were amused and there was a smile playing in his lips. He slid again inside the futon and my body tensed up again.

"Relax. Just warming you up – in a good way; so that I'll beat you later on," then he pulled me towards him and hugged me uncomfortably.

"Get away from me! You might get sick."

"Nonsense, diseases don't affect me."

"You're not Katsura for starters," I pointed out stubbornly.

"Do you want my company with you or not?"

I did not respond and let his strong arm wrapped me and I started to doze off.

It was already late in the afternoon when I woke up due to the annoying headache. I found Gin-san comfortably sleeping next to me. Comfortably because he sandwiched me like I'm the pillow. Not that I'm complaining but everything is off timing. I slowly slid off his body and went to his closet to get bandages. I removed Gin-san's pajama top and started to put the bandage to my chest. After this, I went outside and had the urge to drink something-hard. I instantly went out of Gin-san's apartment and went to Otose-san's. I know how to unlock their door for how many times I stalk him here. Once open, I entered and opened the lights. I walked towards the bottles to get a strong drink and a cup. _I'll just pay Otose-san before I leave._ I poured the sake on my cup when somebody entered the door- it was Gintoki and he was scratching his head and said "You're already sick, complaining of a splitting headache and here you are drinking hard drinks. Really."

I ignored him and proceeded to drink then he surprised me when he said "Can I join you?" He sat next to the empty chair beside me and poured himself a drink and drinks it.

"Heh, better be sure you pay for this or else that old hag will dropped the bombs on me," he said and drinks again.

I felt slightly warm as the hard drink trickle down on my throat. I closed my eyes to feel the lingering warmth of the drink in my stomach.

"Sarutobi, I-I'm sorry, about the incident last night. Sorry," he stammered suddenly.

I clutched my head on my free hand as the throbbing intensifies even more. Silence just passed between us. I want to say something but my tongue feels rather heavy.

"About the bar—"

"What about it?" I asked sluggishly.

"See! You're not yourself. You're tad sarcastic, serious, violent and obnoxious to me! Very far from your character- the bubbly masochist—"

"Don't I have the _right_ to do that?"

"Well, no because you love me for starters—"

"What?" I shrieked as I stared at him, disgust pasted on my face.

He started to say slowly "I said: YOU. LO—"

"I never _loved_ you!" I said defensively.

"Ooh…hoho…" he said as he reached my back and pat it in return I swatted it like a fly. "That's okay. I could understand," he said somberly. "It's fine to confess, it releases you from your burden. I think I heard you said that when I was dead drunk... But I hope you don't mind—"

"Oh no Gin-san. I do not mind at all," I countered sarcastically as I glared at him._ What the-? He heard me said that?_

"It's fine to be defensive and all that but what's important is you could express your _emotions_ or else you'll burst like a bubblegum," he said a matter of fact like Dr. Love prescribing some love medicine to a love sick patient.

_Damn, this guy is not only an idiot but also egoistical! What in the world did I see in this guy that I'm way head over heels on him?_ I thought as I continued glaring at him.

"C'mon! I'll listen to your confession now. There's no need to be shy," he said sweetly.

I straightened my back and said grimly "If you know that I lo- no, _like_ you… how come in the bar you acted like a complete bastard?"

"Eh?"

"You know how much I like you…" I started to say slightly quivering both from nervousness and the anticipation of the negative outcome of this talk. "You know it yet you flirt, womanize and talk dirty shits in front of me. It's as if you slap me in my face that time." I said the last part quietly.

"I was there for business plus," he replied as he started to pick his nose. "We were never an item so…"

"Yeah. That very important monkey business of yours," I countered sarcastically.

"Hey! I was invited there and they instructed me to maximize my time so don't go berating on me as if were married and all that!"

"Yeah I did saw you fully maximize your stay there. Getting free drinks till your smashed, free seductive ladies in the snap of your fingers, free—"

"Okay, okay. I get your point," he said irritatingly and downed a shot of his sake.

"No! You do not get my point!"

"Whaaaat? I thought the case is close?"

"See. And you want to talk. Really, this is what I got?" I asked exasperatingly. It was my turn to down a drink and turned my back towards him. I massaged my aching temples and closed my eyes from frustration and disappointment.

"I take it stalker that everything's fine then," he said nonchalantly.

"It's that what am I to you?" I asked quietly.

"You mean a _stalker_?"

"Yes a measly stalker," I said my back still facing him.

"Yeah, an annoying, irritating, stubborn stalker," he said after he downed another drink.

I smiled bitterly in what he said and gathered the little courage left in me as I face him. I looked straight in his eyes and said "Thank you very much. For getting me more for starters, for reassuring me that I did chose the best option. Thanks a lot."

He set down the cup and said "Oi, don't go nostalgic on me now—"

"No, Gintoki- _sama._ I need to thank you for everything. I just pray that one day, hopefully not; when you really get to know the person and feels something for her she doesn't turn to be an asshole like you."

He sighed deeply, scratched his head in frustration and said "Can you tell me what's the problem here? Because I'm really getting confused and all that."

I took the last shot and felt it trickled down my throat and my head throbbed even more. I stood up and was about to walk out in between his whining about me being an annoying stalker, such an ambitious assuming person. I just want to get out and inhale a fresh rainy air to clear my thoughts.

"Don't go walking out of me while talk!" he growled. I stopped abruptly in front of him and continued my walk towards outside when suddenly a loud thunder clapped and darkness ensued- literally for the electricity was out. The rain poured louder outside.

"Ah, Sarutobi-chan?" Gintoki asked nervously in a small voice.

I did not bother to answer but I stood still in where I am standing at.

"Ano…Sa- chan? Where are you? Oh, don't be afraid of the dark. I'll be right there beside you so that- eeeekkk!" Gintoki shrieked in top of his lungs for he was surprise when I opened a lighter in front of him. He was so scared that he accidentally leaped on me and we landed hard on the floor. He was on top of me and the lighter flew out of my hands and my glasses lost also in the commotion.

"Ouch…" I started to say and slapped his forehead hard in anger. "You're the one who is much more of a sissy between us!"

"Aww… was not! See, I'm worried about you."

Amidst the darkness and blurriness I can see a little of the outline of his face and hair. _How many times did I wish to run my hands through that mass of curly hair?_ I have to stop myself and in turn I started to search for the lighter. When my hands touched the familiar lighter I instantly lit it.

"Gin-san, my glasses…."

He slid it as soon as he found it and helped stand up. I re-adjusted my glasses when he suddenly said "Yeah, I'm a sissy when it comes to darkness, horror stories, dentists, weird dentists and ghosts…so what?"

I turned my back on him and said quietly "I know."

"Tsk, acting all knowing…"

I smiled bitterly and continued to say quietly as I watched the fire dance in the lighter "I know all those Gin-san. I was there in your worst days and learned to embrace your other side."

Gintoki gazed at my back and he suddenly holds my hand and pressed it hard. I gaze at him coldly but he just shrugged and tugged me as we proceeded to go upstairs. We entered his room and I went to the futon and he went inside too. I closed the lighter and darkness ensued all over again. I went to the farther side of the futon and he did the same. All I remembered as I shut my eyes I kept on reassuring myself that I perfectly chose the best option.

_She seem to be sleeping_, Gintoki thought as he stole a glance from Sa-chan's back and when he verified it he continued to stare at the ceiling. Deep inside him he knows that something is definitely wrong and he was nervous on what might happen here.

Morning came and the sun started to peek out from the darken clouds. The storm was finally over and the birds started to sing their hearts out as if thankful that it was over. The neighbors started to hang their clothes outside and business opened again. But other people have other thoughts in their mind…

Gintoki started to caress her arms tenderly then proceeded to nuzzle he neck. He straddled her from behind and caressed softly then roughly her breast. "Sarutobi…" he murmured from her ears then he lounged his final attack- being dominantly on top of her. When Gintoki opened his eyes he was shocked to see Suzanne below him. Confusion started to dance in his mind then he ran out towards the living room. _Nothing. At the kitchen, bathroom, veranda- nobody_. He sat pulling his hair in frustration in the living room. _No note left, no food, no… as if nobody's here_. He started to pull his hair again when he felt a deep sinking feeling in his gut and his crotch- the guy's anticipating for some action -. _No, She was definitely here. I could still smell her scent and the air is really chilly; this is not good_, Gintoki thought annoyed with the outcome of this very day.

**A/N:**Yo! Sorry for the delay been busy as usual this time for my sports practicum =,=. Anyway, I know the story is so looong but hopefully you've enjoyed it because I did with the bickering of Sa-chan Gin-san XD. I've already watched the episode 203 of Gintama and boy it was awesome as usual. Was laughing hard on that episode and realized "Damn. I totally miss this show soo much and no anime can top Gintama!" (of course I read the manga in advance; but hearing Gin-san's voice.. XD). I totally love the ending song by Spyair:Samurai Heart (Some like it hot); I've search for the whole track at youtube and to my dismay the whole track will be released on June. Arrghh..why do they keep torturing us fans?OTL

Thank you for the people who always review, you guys give me inspiration to finish this and to the people who _JUST _read. Bah. I know how many you are because I read my page statistics!(Yes, there IS such a thing as fanfiction statistics; how many people visits your page O.O) Just say something XDD

-Lai (づ･ ▽･)づ ...:)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Gintama's not mine its Hideaki-san's work.

Gist: Sa-chan resolved to give up her training with Grandmere and to start leading a normal stalking life once again. But Grandmere has something up in her sleeves…

"**Sometimes you have to act like you don't care… in order for them to care about you."**

_A cough._

A flock of birds soar to the sky in this blue fine weather. Children are busy playing with each other; mothers gossiping with other mothers and fathers going to work.

_A consistent cough and clearing of throat._

At the back of my consciousness I could hear the kettle whistling but I did not bother to turn it off for I am currently transfixed with the endless fluffy clouds outside the window. _What does he call it when I tell him he's slacking off again? Ah, cloud watching. He said it calms you instantly once you just watch it. Well, it really does for I could not take my eyes off it. I wonder… if he's watching the sky also—_

"SARUTOBI!" Grandmere yelled from behind.

I suddenly jumped and accidentally touched the whistling kettle and that awoke me from my hazy thoughts. I quickly turned the knob off and blew my burnt fingers as fast I could.

Grandmere sighed deeply beside me as she carried the kettle and started to pour it to the tea pot.

"In the office, NOW," she barked.

_Uh-oh, I am in deep trouble. When Grandmere tells you to go to the office-which is the living room- it means you're going to have "the talk". Drat. What did I do this time?_ Before following her I went to find the medicine box to apply a burnt ointment to my throbbing fingers.

"Sarutobi!" she yelled again.

"Coming!" I yelled back as I quickly close the medicine box and went into the office.

"Sit," she said and I opposite her. She proceeded to drink her tea and this is her cue for me to drink the tea before having a long sermon.

Grandmere set down her tea and cleared her throat. I also set down my cup and readied myself for the ambush.

"Sarutobi," she started to say. "You seem not yourself lately." I just put my poker face for I am in deep trouble when she finds out what happened during the festival.

"It's not only me who've noticed it but also your crewmate's at Kunoichi X. Some of the girls there are concern about you. They saw you one time mixing 3 bottles of pink bull (PUN!) with tonic gin and vodka all at the same time and when the customer refused to drink it you, yourself drink it with a gulped and threw the bottle at your customer who was not only hospitalized because of that but his wife found out his whereabouts and proceeded to beat him herself," Grandmere said a matter-of-factly as she watched for my reaction.

Grandmere sighed deeply and said in a very strained voice "What happened?"

"Nothing," I said nonchalantly.

"Oh, don't give me that bullshit Sa-chan."

I shrugged my shoulders and still said in a monotonous voice, "Really, nothing at all."

She narrowed her eyes to me and I just said tensely "I'm- I'm just tired."

Grandmere relaxed a bit and sipped her tea. Then she said "I could see that. But don't worry, within this week or so your final training will be over." Seeing my same reaction, she stood up and got something from her closet. She then sat down and pulled something from the envelope and pushed the contents towards me.

"Here. Take that," she said before sipping the tea.

I proceeded to read the contents of the envelope and found out it was a gift certificates to Oedo shopping mall, Battle Royale Restaurant and last but not the least the Famous All Girls Spa.

"I knew you were weary of this so I want you to relax this time, my treat. I have been getting a lot of customers because of you," she started to explain. "This afternoon I want us to go there. I need to relax myself too with this tedious mental job. So get your ass off here and see me at Oedo shopping mall later."

I blinked hard with what I've just heard and received. _Is this for real?_

"That is for real. Now get out of here."

I stared this time at Grandmere and annoying nerves started to popped out of her forehead. Then she barked loudly "SCRAAAM!" I got up so quickly that my knee hit the table and I ran limply outside of the house.

Grandmere chuckled and said under her breath "Relaxation first before the sacrificial pit."

_Later that afternoon…_

Grandmere was the one leading the way to the busy shopping district of Edo. I did not mind this at all. Actually it relieves me from thinking too much. _All I need is a blank head for starters or else I'll really burst out from—_

I suddenly saw him, leaning over a fruit stand. He was waiting for his goods that he started to pick his nose and saw me from the corner of his eyes. I did not notice that I have not stopped walking and I bumped Grandmere's behind.

"Sa-chan? What's wrong? You're dead pale and—" she started to say as she looked at the direction I was looking at.

_Oh shit! I'm D-E-A-D! _Good thing I saw someone familiar and I shouted "Look!" And I indeed diverted Grandmere's attention for she followed my pointing arm in the sky. Suddenly a man fell down from the sky with a kunai sandwiched in between his ass.

"My hemo—" the man groaned.

I laughed and said "Oh, my. I thought it was a bird but it's only Zenzo," then I laughed even more.

"Why you…Sa-chan! Why do you need a bird when you have chicken here at the market? Oh no! I'll be late for my pizza delivery!" Zenzo said panicking over where the carton of pizza went.

I crossed my arm and said "You still work at that pizzeria?"

"And you still work for that old hag?" he countered back at me.

Grandmere gave her ominous glare at Zenzo and went to him and pulled hard the kunai from his ass. Zenzo screamed at the top of his lungs from pain and the bystanders can't help but to look and eavesdrop.

"Let's go Sa-chan," Grandmere said.

"Uh, hai!" I said as I looked back nervously at the fruit stand. There was some random guy there picking his nose. _Am I…seeing things?_

"Sa-chan!" Grandmere called and I started to follow her and purposely stepped on Zenzo's ass. He howled in pain and said behind me "You'll pay for this Sa-chan!"

I did not bother to reply but continued to follow Grandmere.

… **Inside the department store:**

"Let's meet at the petshop around 5pm," Grandmere said as we left Tsunade at the pet shop. I agreed and proceeded to walk aimlessly in the department store.

_I have this and that, oh wait. I think not…oh, I do have! It was just a different color, _I thought as I scoured the items over the furniture department. I did not purchase any item there even to the other departments. I've finally arrived at the department I forgot to splurge myself these past months: the lingerie department. I shrugged as I entered it.

"Good day miss, may I help you?" the saleslady asked me cordially.

I was about to reply her greeting when I suddenly saw a silver perm hair at the bra section. My eyes were about to popped out from disbelief and my body grew cold with nervousness.

"Uh, miss? Are you okay?" the saleslady asked as she blocked my vision of "him".

"Huh? I mean, yeah. It's just that…" my voice trailed off as I cocked my head to the side and saw he was not there. _What the hell is wrong with my vision?_

"Oh, you want that underwire bra? I'll go get it for you."

"No, no. I'll go check it out myself. I'll just call you when I need some help," I said quickly and went to the bra section. I keep on taking bra, underwear, and some lacy and racy lingerie off the rack that the saleslady helped me carry it inside the dressing room. I stared hard at the mirror and looked straight into my eyes. _Really, what wrong with me?_ I sighed and remove my glasses and scratched my eyes. _Probably I'm really just tired. But I better be careful. Grandmere smells something fishy on me- wait. My hair smells like fish! Hmp. The odor must have stuck on the fish I cooked this morning._ I sighed again and started to strip my clothes off and picked randomly. I put on my glasses and started to criticize what I'm wearing. _Too cute, too tight that my boobs are going to pop-out, too old like Grandmere's preference- _I snickered -_, too loose, too simple, too boyish, too colorful. Oh! This is it!_ I picked a low cut purple pink bra that emphasizes my front features in a very seductive good way. The only downside of this is it comes with a racy underwear and a stockings. _Hmm… I never had this undergarment. Might as well buy it, I mean no body will see me in it. Fine, it is officially purchased!_ I started to admire my look and rack at the mirror and flirtatiously smile and twirl a part of my hair in my fingers.

"Ooh…that fits you well miss," a voice from a new saleslady said.

"Uh, yeah thanks," I said cheerfully as I adjusted my bra further enhancing the goods. The saleslady coughed uncomfortably and then I noticed something fishy. _How could the saleslady go inside here if the door is lock and…_

"Hmmm…."the saleslady's voice mused and started to say, "The only thing wrong here is _this_." I felt a finger adjusted the G- string behind me and I turned quickly around and blushed furiously.

"Yo, ojou-san," he said while saluting me.

It was Gintoki and my mouth is open wide with surprise due to several reasons: he was in front of me, he managed to get inside the dressing room and he was garbed in full saleslady outfit; pencil skirt, stockings, blazer, his two pigtail wig and make-up. Lastly, being naked infront of him. That was the least embarrassing because anytime, anywhere I would _love_ to be naked in front of him.

"Gin-sa-!"

He quickly covered my mouth with his hands and pushed me to the mirror. "Sshh…not too loud!"

"What are you doing here?" I whispered anxiously.

"Nothing much, just checking…the goods if it's not damaged. So far so good," he said while smirking at me.

My face turned bright pink and I pushed him away from me and in turn he both grasped my arms and pushed himself towards me.

"Drat. I should have removed these fake boobs to feel the real one."

I struggled against his body and he pinned me hard towards the mirror even more. "Get off me!" I seethed from my teeth.

"Aw…don't be a spoil sport Sa-ru-to-bi. Besides, you forget we still have an ongoing game or did you forget about it?" he said mockingly.

My body instantly heated with the remembrance of it and a little Living Will burst out and I head butt him. He let go of me for a moment but he did not gave me the chance to get of his grasp. He bear hugged me tightly and pinned me harder against the mirror.

"Oh, you're getting all set and wild even though were not yet starting yet," he said while chuckling.

"Let go of me! You pervert samurai!"

He frowned and said seriously "Quit struggling and let's just talk this out."

"Is this why you came here for? For that talk? Well you're late now and let go of me!"

"Sshh! I told you lower your voice! Well guess what? It's not yet over. I was drunk that night and—"

"It's your fault that you were drunk and I happened to be sober that night. There's nothing to talk about. Now let me go!"

"I told you it's not over. Sheesh… since when did you become so stubborn?" He let go of me and said "Tsk, It's getting hot in here." I just glared at him and he started to untie the scarf in his neck and unbutton his blouse. I saw the silicon pad and he tossed it out and continued to unbutton the rest of the blouse. I watched him with erotic thoughts dancing in my mind. _Oh, I'll be the one to remove the stockings slowly while caressing his thighs. I'll toss out that heels for him and slowly unzip that pencil skirt. To be able to smell him, to be able to caress that hair of him, oh to be able to—"_

"Oi. Stop it. You're raping me in your mind right now! Oi! Stop it I said or I'll call the police!" he while blushing a little and covering his chest.

I snapped off my erotic trance and said furiously "As if!"

"Heh, I got evidence," and he swiped of the blood trickling off my nose. "Tsk, tsk. Bad bad girl. I wonder what kind of punishment I shall bestow upon you."

_Pu-ni-sh-ment?_ My body heated so much that I feel like a volcano is about to burst out from epiphany. _Oh, Gin-san! Violate me in any form you can! Just punish meeeee!_

Blood started to ooze out of my nose and I have to hide my face from embarrassment.

"Huh? Oi, you okay?" He rushed beside me as I stuffed and wipe the blood at the various underwear around me. "I bet you were raping me harder in that horny brains of yours!" he said while chuckling as he touched and smell the underwear beside him.

"Hell nooo!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Sarutobi?" Grandmere's voice.

"Oh, shit. I'm dead," I muttered under my breath.

"Sarutobi?" Grandmere asked as her voice is coming nearer to my room.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Just hide you fool!" I said in a scolding manner.

"Was that the manager? And where the hell am I supposed to hide?"

"Oh you can dig your grave right now," I said irritatingly at him and thinking furiously of a place for him to hide.

"Sarutobi?" Grandmere barked.

"Hai!" I yelled back.

"Where are you?"

"Over here!" I said as I waved my hand. I could hear her footsteps nearing.

"Oi, if that's the manager I'll just dress—"

I showed him at the pile of lingerie and started to camouflage him under it. "What the-?"

"Just shut up for once okay?" I said exasperatingly. He did shut up when he saw my strained face. "Please," I mouthed to him as I ran towards the urgent knock from the door.

"Oh! Grandmere!" I said cheerfully.

"What took you so long to answer me? Anyways, would you help me with this flannel?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. Come inside," I said as I ushered Grandmere inside.

She snorted once she was the mountain of lingerie in one corner."Are you dead serious you need that?"

"What? Oh yeah. It's been a while since I bought a pair," I explained sheepishly as I readjusted the flannel gown.

"Do you know how to count? Because obviously those are not "pairs" and," she made a disgusting face and continued to say "Don't tell me you have now."

"What?"

Grandmere pointed to some underwear that have some blood stains on it.

"Oh no,no,! Haha. It's not like that. My nose bled and I could not find a tissue and the only thing that I could use is lingerie. Hahaha," I said rather fastidiously.

She just chuckled and patted my back then proceeded towards the door. "Good to hear that. With that racy underwear of yours anyone will surely bleed and—" she paused before going out. "Seriously, Sa-chan. You have big gifts, you don't need to use fake one's anymore. Later then," she said as she exited the dressing room.

I immediately run and locked the door and breathe a sigh of relief. Without further ado I started to remove the pile of lingerie on top of Gintoki and yeah he's still alive and judging with his reaction- a very happy perverted reaction.

"Please. Shut up," I said as I glared at him.

"What? I haven't opened my mouth yet!" he said defensively.

"Ugh, seriously? You saw it and just shut up."

"Saw what? I—"

I quickly put underwear in his nose for blood is oozing non- stop. I took this chance as I tied a underwear to his arm to act like a cuffs and tied a bra in his eyes and dragged him to a corner.

"Heck. You really did become aggressive. Fine, I'll let you dominate me once. Once only."

"Ofcourse, once only," I said grimly as I removed the bra tied in his eyes. I cut him off before he had the chance to talk. "Gin-san, please. Just stop okay? We talk everything we need to talk about. That's it. Just….please stop. You're making things harder for me again. Please?" I asked wearily.

"Let me help you then. Just tell me."

I was about touched when I saw him concerned face. "No, it's decided. Just stay away from me, okay? "_ Sorry Gin-san, I can't back down now._ I kissed his forehead and he cringed. A smile played on my lips as I remembered the times I surprisingly did this to him. Most of the times he acted cool or irritated but later on I'll see him smile, amuse with what I did. I picked all the lingerie, stood up and exited with a heavy feeling on my heart.

…**Inside the Battle Royale Restaurant**

We were both inside the booth when I suddenly asked Grandmere.

"Ano… Grandmere," I said timidly.

"Hmm?" she replied as she busily read the menu card.

"Uhm, where are our shopping bags?"

It took a while before she replied "I gave it to Fernando."

"Fer-who?"

Grandmere closed the menu card, place it on the table with a loud thud and eyed me carefully. "Sa-chan, may I ask you something?"

A sweat dropped from my face from anxiety. I don't know what's wrong with Grandmere these days. If she's not furious over simple things, she is very irritable. It's impossible for her to be in the menopausal stage because I am absolutely positive that she's already passed that moment of her life. "Yes," I said in a small voice.

"Are you living under a rock or your head is floating along the stupid clouds in the sky again? Fernando is my cha-. Sorry, I did not mean to say that. I'm just irritable nowadays. Sorry," Grandmere said as she saw my hardened face especially when she mentioned the clouds.

"Anyway," she paused to cough, "It with my chauffer Fernando, the burly man across the street."

_Oh that was Fernando. I thought it was the frail carpenter next door who keeps on pestering Grandmere to marry him before they die._

"Excuse me miss. May I get your order?" the waitress asked us.

"Oh, I'll get the house tea plus…" Grandmere's voice trailed off as I scan the menu card.

"And how about your order mam?"

"Oh, I'll get cheeseburger with extra pickles…"

"Strawberry parfait."

"Blueberry cheesecake and strawberry parfait. Yep that's it," I was about to give the menu card when I noticed something. _Wait a minute, what strawberry—_

"Psst! Can you order me another cake too? I'm starving from removing those damn tight clothes!" Gintoki whined in between my legs.

My Living Will reignited and I slapped the menu card hard in his face.

"Sarutobi! What's wrong?" Grandmere asked.

"Ohoho! I thought I saw a rather huge cockroach here on the floor! Whew. Oh miss make it two strawberry parfaits," I said cheerfully as possible.

"Uhm, miss? Can I get the menu card?" the waitress asked.

"Oh, sorry. I smacked it to the rather- huge- cockroach. Don't worry; I'll clean it up for you later."

The waitress hesitated before leaving us. I looked slowly at Grandmere, fretting that she might find out that Gintoki is here- in between my legs.

"Don't rattle the table again. I'm going to start reading the cards," Grandmere said as she busily lay down the cards one by one.

I sighed deeply and was on the verge of relaxation when I suddenly knock the table.

"SARUTOBI!" Grandmere yelled on top of her voice.

"Sorry mam!" I yelled back as I stood up and bowed to her.

Grandmere eyed me suspiciously adjusted the table and cards and said gravely, "Behave. You got that?"

"Hai!" I said and slowly took my seat and kick Gintoki under the table.

"Ouch!" he yelled.

"Ahahahahaha!" I shouted to muffle Gintoki's voice.

Grandmere stared at me this time,

"Ahahaha?" I said embarrassment on my side.

I was taken aback when Grandmere suddenly reached for my hands and squeezed it. "Don't worry. We're almost there. Get hold of yourself Sa-chan."

"Uh…right, hehe," I said curtly as I withdrew my hand and glared at Gintoki below me. When I saw Grandmere started to read the cards I said loudly "Ooh! Let me check on how dirty these tables are! I bet there are a lot of bubblegum under here!"

I quickly put my head below the table and said in a low but furious manner to Gintoki " What _exactly_ are you doing here?"

"Uhh… nothing much, just checking the goods. And yeah it's—ow!"

"Say that again and I'm so gonna kick your balls!" I seethed under my breath.

"I was hungry then I saw you coming so I thought you might treat me…"

I glared at his pathetic excuse and he shrugged and said "Let's talk okay?"

"There is nothing to talk about. PERIOD."

"Oh, there is! That decision you chose, don't take it!"

"What do you know about it?"

"I have a—"

"Enjoy your meal!" the waitress cheerfully said as she started to put the food on the table. I was so startled that I hit my head under the table.

"SARUTOBI!" Grandmere barked.

"Hai!" and I accidentally hit my head again.

"My parfait!" Gintoki whispered happily that he brushed his hair on my thighs. I screamed due to the tickling sensation that I stood up at the bench. Everyone at the restaurant was looking at me disdainfully. To redeem myself I said tearfully "I just saw a rat!" Seconds passed then almost everyone at the restaurant ran outside. Even the manager who is now chasing off the imaginary rat ran outside with a cleaver at hand and the chef chased the manager because of his cleaver is with the manager.

"How pathetic," Grandmere said under her breath as she started to eat the bread.

I laughed and said sheepishly "yeah."

"My strawberry— " Gintoki mouthed.

I quickly looked at Grandmere who is busy eating. Seeing my chance I grabbed the parfait and slid it under the table. I quickly grabbed the other parfait that I ordered to make it as if nothing happened. I looked below Gin-san who is happily eating the parfait that I did notice I was smiling. Contented that everything peaceful again I started to eat the other food.

I felt a tug in my scarf and looked down to see Gintoki mouthing "cake". Bad thing is the cake is almost finished but I have not fully touched the parfait at all. And so, I slid it again to him and he gave me the empty glass. In return for my goodness for him he brushed a little of his hair to my thighs that I accidentally kicked him.

"Sa-chan," Grandmere said as she tried to get the attention of the waitress. I looked at her waiting for her to finish the question.

"Have you seen that bastard?" she asked and gave the gift check to the waitress.

"Huh?"

"That silver perm bastard," she quietly said to me.

I felt my whole body tensed. _Have Grandere_ _found out?_

"Do you still remember him?"

"I can't… understand," I said buying some time for me and Gintoki.

Grandmere sighed and chuckled. "Good, because next time you see him you'll definitely won't remember him plus you'll be leading a higher life."

As if ice blocks were poured at my body for it grew really cold. I felt Gintoki's hair brush a little to my thigh and I immediately looked down and his face was hidden in a shadow.

"Sa-chan?"

I looked at Grandmere and at the same time I clutched his hair. I gave a reassuring smile at Grandmere.

"Let's go."

"Let's," I said. As I get off the bench Gintoki tugged my scarf really hard. I looked at him and his face is still hidden by the shadow. I tug my scarf to break free from his grasp but he tugged it harder. I know he won't let go of it so I removed my scarf and left it there.

Grandmere was waiting for me outside, her back facing the door outside. I called and talked to the waitress and left the restaurant.

Gintoki was still sitting at the floor clutching the scarf in his hands when suddenly the waitress approached him and said "Excuse me sir, would you mind sitting on the bench? The miss left something for you."

Gintoki looked warily at the waitress and stood up and sat bench. There at the table was a custard pudding and a strawberry parfait.

"Oh, and the miss said you can order anything, just leave her alone."

…**At the Famous All Girls Spa:**

"Here are your keys and enjoy your stay," the receptionist said cheerfully.

W e walked at the hallways of the Famous All Girls Spa in search for our room when Grandmere said suddenly "Do you know why this spa has a name like that?" She did not wait for me to answer for she answered it herself," Because the owner of this spa was left in the altar, thus swearing her revenge all of her clients will be all girls. Sweet isn't?"

_Yeah such a sweet for a feminist view of point, _I thought warily.

"Here we are. You're room is across to mine. If any problem occurs just call me here. Enjoy," Grandmere said.

I agreed monotonously and when I opened the door of my room Tsunade scurried inside.

"Take care of her," Grandmere said before closing the door.

I closed the door behind me, went towards the windows and gazed up in the sky. It's almost dark and the air is somewhat chilly. After that I went towards the bathroom to remove my entire article of clothing and put on a towel and carried a small pale containing all of my toiletries. I closed the door and started to walk towards the techno hot spring. I saw a lady guard outside and left Tsunade to her.

No one is present inside the hot spring. _Thank heavens I could finally rest my weary body, mind and soul,_ I thought as I stripped off the towel and took a shower before sinking in the hot spring and removed my glasses and put it on the side.

"Ooh..feels like heaven," I murmured as I closed my eyes. _This should be done every day. Hmm, actually there is an always vacant hot spring at the province. The only reason as to why it is vacant is because of the pervert ninja's there- starting from the little boys to the old men,_ I sighed with that thought. _I wonder what generation I will be handling. Hopefully not the sadistic one's that killed the ass of Zenzo._ I started too giggled with that memory. _Heh, those boys and girls are so rowdy and sadistic that Zenzo quitted._

I stretched my arms and said aloud "Wohoo! All I need is a masseuse. Heaven knows how much I need this." I then rested my head at the stone pavement at the side pushing back the thoughts of the previous scenarios…

I quickly stood up and release a kunai on the water.

"Oi! You trying to kill me or the other guy?" Gintoki yelled as he emerged from the water. He stood up with only a short white loin cloth.

"Gin-san!" I stood up in surprise.

"Yo, Ojo-san…" he said as he grinned widely with what he saw.

I immediately sat down and went to get my glasses. " Would you let me rest for even 5 minutes?"

"Sheesh…calm down. I came here to calm my nerves to you know," he said as he sat down and picked his nose. "It's bad for my health and beauty to be stressed out. All those fine lines…"

"As if I'll belief that!" I shouted as I glared at him.

"See, I'm RE-LA-XING!" he grinned at me.

"Really? In an all girls spa?"

He nodded and said "Especially the all girls spa! Ooh… this is indeed heaven!" he said happily. "Speaking of the girls…where are they?"

"Gin-san…" I said in a serious tone.

"No. Don't go. Don't listen to that old hag," he said grimly.

I went beside him and removed my glasses.

"O-oi! What are you doing? I-I'm not yet ready. I meant right here? Are you sure? Can't you hold it a little longer? Why don't we do it in a much colder place? We might die in hea-"

"Shut up, You act more like a girl than me," I said as I wiped my glasses.

"Are you telling me that I'm a sissy because- Hey! Wait! How'd you get that?"

I shrugged and said "ways of a ninja." I then went towards the side and rested my head again.

"I heard your conversation," Gintoki started to say. I did not respond instead I closed my eyes.

"You're going to kill me…"

"What?" I shrieked in confusion with the sudden turn of events.

"You're going to assassinate me. She hired you to kill me. Sa-chan , I'll tell you this: I never saw, talk nor know her. You know me, I have a special taste on women and she's another stalker. I can't help it if I'm such a handsome guy. And have you realized? You have a competition in terms of stalking me? And _that's_ fine with you?"

I stared at him as he explained his theory. "Is that all you've got to say?" I asked him grimly.

"Yes, if you kill me what will your life be? Dull, I know plus," he paused and looked at me dramatically "You always know you're my number one stalker," and he winked at me.

The fog is getting thicker every minute that we stay here. I removed my glasses and wiped it and put it on.

"Is that all you've got to say?" I asked him again.

"So don't do it. I could see hesitation—Oi!"

I suddenly splashed his face as I could not stop laughing on how idiot he sounds.

"Wha- oi, I'm dead serious here and you're—" he stopped abruptly and smile.

I could not stop laughing that tears started to roll from my eyes. I remembered the times when I ask myself why I even fall for this guy. One: for standing up for his beliefs. Two: for being loyal and protective to his friends whom he treats like a family and third: for being senseless funny.

I was wiping the corners of my eyes when he softly said "it's been a while since I saw you laugh and smile."

I looked at him, smiled and said "Since when did you value me?"

"Hmm…"he mused as started to pick his nose. "Let's see… the time you weren't around to do errands, to buy and give me for free some sugar, cakes and strawberry milk."

"That's all?" I said hiding my dismay. There are a million of times that I scolded myself not to hope for a little feeling for him but I could not help it—

"And there's nobody to annoy me," he said sheepishly while facing away from me.

I was taken aback on what he said. _What? Did I heard it right? Is that for real? He…misses me?_ My heart felt like flying and kissing the skies. _Oh! What music to my ears!_

"Oi, you're starting to creep me out."

As soon as he said this I swiftly went beside him and hugged him tightly and cooed "Ooh…Gin-san!"

"Get away from me! You're really creeping me out," he said this without resistance instead amusement danced in his eyes.

"I saw him! It was definitely a HIM! I could not be wrong! Of course, he does not have any breasts!" a woman screamed not far away from us. Suddenly an alarm went off and on the speakers a woman was saying "Please calm down ladies. We'll catch this man and castrate him on the podium. For now please go inside your room and wait for further announcement."

"Ahh…Sa-chan?"

"Mmm…?"

"Can we hide in your room?" he asked nervously.

"Mmm…"

"I might not produce an offspring in the future if they castrate me—"

As soon as I heard the word castrate I immediately ran and dragged him out of the water. We ran at the backyard in our birthday suit.

"Err…Sa-chan, let's not run naked. I might get poison ivy especially over "there."

I was counting the windows to my room and quickly release a kunai to the wall.

"Quick, climb up!"

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"Hurry! Climb up!"

"Why me? Ladies first right?"

"What?" It was my turn to be shocked.

"You first, then me, Plus, I don't know where your room is and—"

"Fine, but you better not look," I said as I blushed.

"Don't worry, I have already seen everything, but it won't hurt a little of I see it-oi! Wait for me!" I was already inside my room when Gintoki noticed that he was left behind and he started to climb.

"How the hell did you do that?"

I was already fully dresses\d when I shrugged and said "ways of a ninja. Now get inside the futon."

"Wha-? Why?"

"Just do it!" I insistently said as I heard footsteps at the hallway.

He dressed quickly and went inside and I rolled it and carried it to the closet and told him "You better be alive Gin-san because remember our game is on going?" Then I winked at him and covered the rest of the futon in a blanket.

As soon as I've closed the closet the security team arrived and started checking my room.

"Sa-chan?" Grandmere asked worriedly as she entered my room.

"In here!" I answered.

"Miss have you seen a naked male running amok somewhere?"

"No, I have not."

"Do call us if you saw a male person. Sorry for the incident," and they walked out of my room.

"Hmp. If that male gets to be arrested were going to watch his castration," Grandmere said before leaving the room.

I was horrified with that thought that I immediately went to the closet to check Gintoki. Well it looks like I'm not the only one who was horrified because he was so pale when I unrolled him from the futon.

"Gin-san, I won't let them castrate you. We have our future in stake here."

"My…pen—"

"Noo! Don't go in despair!" I wailed as I hugged him.

"Yes, comfort me more…" he said under his breath and I saw his head buried in my chest. My Living Will reignited and I slam his face to the floor.

"Ouch! Hey! Are you bipolar or something?"

"Gin-san, I'm so sorry! It's because of my Living Will! You know I'll never do that to you!"

"Living Will?"

"Yeah."

"What's that?"

"Get out of here Gin-san. Hurry!" I said irritatingly as I pushed him towards the window.

"Wait. I'm confused and you better explain it with a strawberry parfait."

I stopped shoving him. _Am I going to follow him or stay here and finish my training with Grandmere?"_

"Better hurry up!" and he went to jump from the window.

I did not respond instead I was left staring at black sky. _Which road should-!_

Next thing I knew I was pulled outside the window thru the tied scarf at my waist and found myself falling. _What the—ouf!_

"Dang, I didn't know you were heavy in that skinny frame of yours," Gintoki said as soon as he caught me.

"Why?"

"I knew you won't come with me if I did not do this."

"How—"

He let me down, shrugged and grinned "ways of a samurai."

I grinned also then he holds my hand and we started to run outside the Famous All Girls Spa. As soon as we were a bit far away, we paused to rest.

"Start explaining," he said to me.

"I-nothing, forget about it. It's over," I smiled as I said this.

I felt goose bumps on my neck and I quickly pushed Gintoki to the ground. Luckily, no one got hurt but I saw bullets on the walls.

"Sarutobi!"

I could not move my body from fear and Gintoki helped me stand up.

Grandmere was there, clutching a shotgun in her hands (PUN: Reborn only holds a handgun) and was glaring to both of us. She spitted and said angrily "I don't want to hear an explanation!"

"Oi! You should be the one doing the explanation! You old hag!" Gintoki said as he drew out his bokutou.

"Tse! Who the hell do you think you are? You good for nothing silver perm bastard!"

"Be careful with your insults old hag or you'll get hurt," Gintoki growled.

Grandmere laughed and said "You're all just talk with no actions!"

"Stop this!" I cried as I went between them. "Stop!"

Gintoki lowered his sword and said grimly, "I don't hit women especially old hags just like you. Let's go Sa-chan."

I was about to follow Gintoki when Grandmere said "Who is she to you, silver perm bastard?"

Gintoki stopped on his tracks and glared at Grandmere. Then he said "She's Sarutobi Ayame for me."

Grandmere scoffed and muttered "What a bastard," then continued to ask authoritively, "You always play with her feeling. YOU let go of her and let her have her own life."

It was Gintoki's turn to scoff and said "You'll never understand even if I explain to you the bondage between an S and M. Plus, she chose me to be her S so I'll fulfill my duty, right M?"

"Yes!" I said eagerly. I am so touched with what Gintoki said that I felt like crying from happiness.

"So leave us alone. You're just feeling jealous you old hag coz you don't have that bondage. Let's go Sarutobi!"

"Yes!" _Ooh, I so love it when Gin-san bosses me around but hopefully next time it will be in bed._

Gintoki and I started to walk away from Grandmere but what made me stop my tracks is what she shouted at me. "QUITTER!"

I turned towards Grandmere but it was a wrong move that I made because she shot me straight to my chest. I was in a state of shock with what Grandmere did. I even had the chance to look at my chest where blood is starting to scatter. I stared at Grandmere and I saw Gintoki catch me.

"G…gi-…gin…"

"Sarutoni! Get hold of youself!"

"Ru-ru-nn…"

"Sshh…" he said softly as he cradles me in his arms. My vision is getting hazy, the darkness lurking in the corner again ready to swallow me up any time soon. And here again is the splitting headache which is now getting more unbearable as if my head is about to explode.

"Sarutobi!"

"Gin-" I said hoarsely. Tears sprung from my eyes and I continued to say in the same manner, "Ru..run. So…so…rry. I…"

"Stalker I—"

"Gin, I…I… can't… see,"

"What? Oi! Old hag! What the fuck did you with her?"

Grandmere simply chuckled and lighted a cigarette.

The darkness is swallowing me deeply and I'll finding myself gasping for air; the pain in my head is excruciating to bear. _No,,no,no Gin! Run!_ I tried to look at Gin-san but his facial features are disappearing._ Nooo!_

_As I closed my eyes I regret on striking a deal with Grandemere. Who cares if Gin-san does not love me back? All that is important is my love for him; that I get to see him, he's always safe from lurking danger and everything will be back to normal. It does not matter if he responds to my feelings. All I want to see is his annoyed face whenever he sees me but his smile afterwards. I know I won't be seeing that smile anymore. Because I'll be—_

"She's just resting. Don't worry," Grandmere said as she stepped on the cigarette.

"Why you old hag!"

"I'm telling the truth. See, there's no blood on her chest."

Gintoki looked and saw there was no single trace of blood. This gave him a little sense of relief so she carried Sa-chan's body into a corner and stood up.

"Don't tell me I didn't warn you…" he said grimly as he withdrew again his bokutou.

"Oh, how about not hurting an old woman?" Grandmere chuckled.

"Tsk, I did said that… but I didn't said," Gintoki started to say grimly, "PECULIAR OLD HAGS!" he screamed as he ran towards Grandmere.

"Sarutobi! GET UP!" Grandmere barked.

The moment I have completely closed my eyes all I felt is fear but the moment I opened it I felt…peace.

Gintoki was still running towards Grandmere and he momentarily hesitated when he saw me in front of him. I took it as my cue to attack him.

I pushed hard the kunai to his stomach. He stopped his movements and stared at me but all he saw where a mass of purple blank eyes. I pushed it even more forcing himself to spit some blood. I shoved Gintoki fastidiously into the wall and skewered his stomach even more that he dropped his bokutou from pain I was inflicting him. Then I started to punch him really fast using my elbows and hands that I did not gave him a moment to rest. Not satisfied yet I pulled him from the wall causing him to howl in agony and shoved him to the cold dirty street and released a numerous amount of kunai that hit him to the different parts of his body.

I stepped hard on his head and Grandmere squatted in front of Gintoki and lighted another cigar and puffed it on his face.

"Don't tell me Sa-chan didn't warn you to run."

"F-fu-fuck you," Gintoki mumbled and I stepped harshly on his shoulder blade causing him to agonized more.

Grandmere laughed heartily, squeezed the cigarette on his hands and said, "This is what she chose bastard. So you better leave her alone or else… well you just tasted a little of the Living Will,"

"Fucking old hag…what did you do to her?"

I stepped on his shoulders even more and said nonchalantly "Give respect to Grandmere or I'll kill you."

Gintoki spitted on the leg of Grandmere and she stood up and wiped it and started to walked away and called out, "Sa-chan. Let' go!"

Before walking away I stepped for the last time his shoulder blade that I heard it crack and he howled in pain. I started to walk when he hold my ankle.

"Sta-sa-sarutobi-no…"

I turned to him, glared and kicked his face and said "Don't dare call me that. I don't even know you, trash!" And I went towards Grandmere.

Gintoki was left at the street under a pool of blood, unable to move and loss his consciousness.

"I did not saw a thing. I was busy reading Jump," Zenzo said as he continued to read Jump from the top of a lamp post. 

**A/N I:** The title for this story came from 2NE1's "I don't care". Well I just found it to be appropriate for this story. LAWL. XD

**A/N :** Yo! Happy Mother's day to everyone! As usual I am delayed with my post due to my past schedule but lo and behold these days I am not doing nothing (err…well there is still my clinical case study for next sem O.O). Honestly speaking, I was about to leave this story hanging for I was too lazy to continue this because the last time I wrote a chapter was last Oct.31, 2010. Yeah, I know… I didn't expect that I'll be _THAT _busy that semester because before I could write stories _during_ my class (and I could also sleep too and before going to class I can go to the gym and watch loads of anime OwO) and the next semester well… I did not get to do _any_ of those OTL. And just when I was about to leave it that way you guys came and keep on commenting that I continue this. So, THANK YOU very much for reading and commenting. I'll try my best to think of a way to beat this laziness and writers block. Hopefully I get back on track :)

PS: Ha! The last time I post about my page statistics…well it worked. _SOME_ did comment :)) I tell you it doesn't hurt to post a smiley on the comment box ^^,

-Lai (づ･ ▽･)づ


	8. Chapter 8

**Gintama:Sorachi-sensei owns it. Gintoki: OWNS it. Kidding. XDD**

Gist: A recovering Gintoki is back at home when an unexpected visitor came…

* * *

"**It's hard to wake up in a very good dream and in a horrendous nightmare"**

"Gin-chan!"

"Gin-san!"

"Gin-san!" Kagura and Shinpachi yelled in unison.

"SHUT UP!" Gintoki yelled back. _Boy it's really getting hard to focus my vision_, Gintoki thought.

"Gin-san, stop drinking! It's early—"

Gintoki cut Shinpachi's lecture and said "Just leave me alone!"

"How could we leave you alone? It's early in the morning you're drinking, you arrived here full of wounds and bruises—"

"Tell me who did that! Tell mother who did that to father-aru! TELL MEEEEE!" Kagura screamed as he clutched Gintoki's shirt.

Shinpachi held Kagura back from Gintoki and said well humouredly "Ahaha, Kagura-chan. Gin-san's not the enemy here…"

"Woah? Where? Where? Ooh! I'll swear I'll kill him-aru!" Kagura said in full battle mode.

Shinpachi sighed and assisted Gin-san to sit properly at the couch for he cannot support himself. "Gin-san," he started to say. "Why won't you tell us what happened?"

Gintoki just faced the other way ignoring what Shinpachi said.

"It's been 3 days since this happened. Good thing Zenzou-san—"

"Zenzou?" Gintoki asked sharply.

"Uh…hai!" Shinpachi answered nervously. "You've been in and out of consciousness on the day when he bought you here wounded. We want you to be taken to the hospital but Zenzou-san disagreed. He's the one who stitched and bandaged you here. Kagura was so afraid that you'll die that she started to cry and beat the wall…"

_So that answers for the dented wall_, Gintoki thought.

"…and it seems like Zenzou-san knows really well how to treat your wounds. We've been badgering him constantly who did that to you but all he explained is that it was an ordinary delivery night and he passed by you. At first he thought it was a corpse and he was about to ignore you when he suddenly saw your hair. So the rest is history—"

"Kagura will you just shut up?" Gintoki yelled as Kagura keeps on bantering that she'll kill the enemy over and over again.

"But Gin-chan—"

"Please. Shut. Up." Gintoki growled as he held his aching temple.

Kagura pouted and sat quietly beside Shinpachi. Shinpachi smiled sympathetically at Kagura and said "Gin-san, we really want you to go to the hospital. On the second day you were conscious but your mind keeps on drifting and you were vomiting blood. Good thing Zenzou-san came gave you medicine and change your bandage and today…well," Shinpachi paused and cleared his throat before talking again. "You are fully conscious but you do not eat instead you keep on drinking that you were unconscious a moment there. Plus, you're bleeding even more because of the alcohol." Shinpachi stood up bowed his head and said "Please, Gin-san. If you do not want to be taken to the hospital please stop drinking and start listening to us! Please!"

Gintoki only heard the word "please" because he felt like fainting. As soon as he stabilizes himself he took a swing from the bottle and Kagura immediately pulled it away from him.

"Oi! Give it back brat!" Gintoki seethed under his breath.

Kagura was about to give it to Gintoki when she hit the bottle to his head.

"Kagura!" Shinpachi cried as he mediated between Gintoki who started to curse Kagura.

"Bah!" Kagura said as she started to cry. "You're so selfish! You're the one who's acting more like a brat!" Then she started to run towards the door as she called Sadaharu and slammed the door shut.

"Tse," was all Gintoki said as he slumped back at the couch.

"Gin-san, she's very upset about the situation. Just…" then Shinpachi sighed and said "Just cool your head. I'll go chase her and we all talk this out, okay?"

Gintoki didn't respond instead he kept in staring at the ceiling. Shinpachi gazed at him and went outside to chase Kagura.

"I am a brat…" Gintoki muttered under his breath.

Shinpachi was about to run away from the apartment when he heard Kagura crying under the stairs.

"Kagura…"

"Hmp! He's such a brat! I don't—" and Kagura continued sobbing. "I was just…trying to…help him!"

Shinpachi laughed a little and gave Kagura a handkerchief. Kagura received it and blew her nose. "Don't worry. Gin-san said we'll talk this out properly after he cool his head. Oh! I know! Let's go buy him a Jump, he hasn't bought this week!"

"Ooh! Let's buy a barrel of sugar for him too-aru!" Kagura said eagerly. "I saw that there's no stock of sugar at the pantry!"

"Hehehe, Kagura there's no such thing as a barrel of sugar," Shinpachi said.

"There's not? Then let's go hijack the sugar factory! Let's go Sadaharu!"

"Hey! Wait for me!" Shinpachi yelled as he started to chase Kagura and Sadaharu.

"Hurry up! You slow poke four eyes!" Kagura called from the back of Sadaharu.

Shinpachi ran fast as he could to keep in pace with Kagura and Sadaharu. As he ran he smiled, looked at the morning sky and said to himself "hopefully everything will turn fine later on…"

…

Gintoki was about to dozed off at the couch when he noticed a presence inside the room.

"Oi," Gintoki called.

The intruder slowly opened the door and entered towards the living room. Gintoki could not believe with what he saw. Behind the paper bag in front of the face of the intruder was a long flowing purple hair.

"Greetings," Sa-chan said monotonously.

Gintoki struggled to get up the couch but it was in vain due to his injuries. Sa-chan put the paper bags at the table and helps him to sit properly.

Gintoki scoffed and said "Great acting skills you got there. But next time don't overdo it. You almost killed me there."

"What?" I asked as I sat opposite him and pulled out the things out of the paper bag.

"The old hag must've been fooled really hard," Gintoki said as he chuckled.

"What?" I asked again as I went to the bathroom to fetch a pale of warm water and a hand towel.

"Just quit the act okay? I get it. The old hag's not here to see the act. So just drop it," Gintoki said as I emerged out from the bathroom carrying it towards him. I began wiping his face and hair that is covered with the dried sake.

"Actually… I really don't know what you're talking about and I don't know you," I said nonchalantly as I pat his hair and face with a dry towel.

"Then how come you're taking care of me?"

"As I said I don't know who you are and I don't know why I am doing this," I said blankly.

"Bah. Nonsense. Me? You don't know me? Yeah right. It's as if you do not know the members of the Voltes V," he said amusingly. Just then Gintoki looked straight into my eyes and pushed me hard away from him as he reached his bokutou and pointed it onto me. "Why the hell are you here?" Gintoki growled.

I just stared at him started to put the pale and the towel away. "I forgot to deliver something."

"What? Death itself? I don't need HIM, I've got my own preference of death," he said as watched me suspiciously.

I sat down opposite him then pulled out the cake from the box and set it at the table. "Kagura's right, you do act like a brat," I murmured.

"Don't talk as if you fully now her," he said grimly.

I looked directly at him and said "I do know everyone…except you. I totally don't know you."

Silenced passes between is and he let down his guard and crossed his arms. I got a roll of bandage from the paper bag, gauze pads and antiseptics. I stood up, walked towards him and said "if you continue acting like that you'll lose your family."

Gintoki just smiled bitterly. _Family huh_?, he thought. _Well, I lose one now_.

I started to remove the bandage from his stomach and cleaned it. "I'm surprise. Are you always this easy with an enemy? No wonder you're an easy target," I said. He didn't respond and I continued to say "You shouldn't be drinking. You've lost a lot of blood a few days ago and with that alcohol you'll surely wound up dead." Again he didn't respond as I continued to bandage his stomach. Next, I started to clean his bruised chest and face.

_It was always like this. After a battle, she always takes care of me. If she doesn't know me then why is she here? Out of habitual action? Out of pity? Or is she here to kill me…for real?_ Gintoki thought ominously.

I have already finished fixing him that I returned back to my seat.

"Why?" Gintoki asked suddenly. I simply looked at him and said nothing.

"Why?" Gintoki repeated. "Why are you here and…why did you do this?"

"I do not know the details but as I said before I'm here to deliver something," I said formally. Then I withdrew something from my chest and slid it towards him. Gintoki look bewildered with the parcel at hand.

"I went to sleep at my home the night of the incident and it is quite queer of me to sleep at the ceiling. Then I felt something hidden there and I saw that journal. I tried to open it but with no avail. I was about to throw it out when I saw a paper sticking out from it. I read it and written there is strawberry parfait. The instruction said that I search it at the HQ as soon as possible. I followed the map and here I am."

Gintoki listened warily as he observes Sa-chan. She talks with no feelings whatsoever. Gintoki could not shake the eerie feeling when he catches a glimpse of her purple blank eyes. He doesn't feel that way with Tama but with her…as if death is present here himself.

"Prescribe at the paper is you know how to open it," I started to say. Gintoki did not respond again and I continued to say " I just want to lay down the ground rules here…I shouldn't be here and after I set foot outside this house all that you've seen and heard are to be deleted." I paused to sigh and said "I could not forgive myself for what we did with Grandmere—"

Gintoki quickly cutted me off by saying "Whoa? What? _**WE**_? As in _we_ did to her?"

"Yes, we did." I said a matter-of-factly. "You and Grandmere have a relationship; in fact both of you were engage. But lo, her pupil came, namely me, and…" I paused and my eyebrows furrowed and said "I…I seduce you, apparently. We were having this affair behind her back and-" I stopped abruptly as Gintoki laughed heartily.

"That's what she said? Really. Me? With her?" He proceeded to laugh even more but stopped due to the pain in his stomach.

"Don't you dare mock what Grandmere said!" I glared at him.

"I can't help it," he started to say as he slouched lazily at the couch. "Her story is superbly fictional. Me with her?Seriously Sa-chan that old hag just brain—"

"I said don't dare mock her!" I yelled at him.

We just stared angrily with each other and hostility ensued between us.

"I won't listen to what you're explanation is. I just came here to deliver and to warn you to stay away from Grandmere or else… I'll kill you for real this time."

"Go ahead and kill me. I don't care, especially with that stinky old—" before he got to finish what he was saying I let out a kunai.

Gintoki chuckled and said "If we did have a "long" affair as that Grandmere said…how come you don't know me?"

I was completely off guard on what he said I fumbled for words and said "Because…I….I don't want to remember you."

"Oh really? Then how come you need to search me on your HQ? You should have at least know my face, name—"

"I told you. I don't want to remember you," I said sternly.

"Then," he said as he laced his fingers together and leans forward. "Don't you remember the nights that we're together? The moments I caressed your soft skin? Nibbled your ears…"

I felt uncomfortable. I felt a very queasy feeling down my gut that something is very wrong but I could not help listening to him about our affair. My mind says don't listen to him but my body won't listen what the hell is happening to me?

_Good Sa-chan,_ Gintoki thought. _Listen more I'll make this more graphic for you. I know what buttons to push on you because I know you more than that old hag. Plus as an S I know how to do it for an M. The thing here is why did that old hag made that story and why did Sa-chan followed what she said. Darn this. I'll think about that later, I'll torture her very slowly first._

_My body…why is it so familiars with his taunts? Why…I-I_ "STOP THIS!" I yelled at him as I covered my ears.

Gintoki leaned back at the couch and laughed a little.

"Yeah. Torture me more but I won't believe a single thing that you said for none of them _ever_ existed in the first place!" I angrily said.

"Ever since back then you're such a spoiled sports," Gintoki sighed. _Good, see a flicker of emotion in her eyes plus a little of her unusual reaction._ "Oi! Don't get excited just yet. I was just telling you a story and your nose is bleeding."

I wiped my nose and was surprise. _How did he know?_

_A little more swaying and I'll get hold of her memory again if it was really altered_. Gintoki was about to taunt her again when he saw the blank eyes again. _Shit. Too late._

"I must go. Grandmere would be suspicious for I took so long at the grocery." I stood up and adjusted my glasses and said "I've warned you. Get close to Grandmere and I'll kill you." I was about to go out when I remembered something and went back.

"Oi, you forgot another thing? Tsk, shame on you you're still young and obli—"

I quickly leaned towards him and gave him a peck on the corner of his lips. I can see the surprise written all over his face when suddenly the tides change.

Gintoki suddenly opened his mouth and kissed her passionately that he pulled Sa-chan to sit on his lap. Sa-chan was clearly caught off guard at first but she kissed him back. Gintoki started to caress her smooth arms then proceeded to her waist and Sa-chan was clutching his hair then seconds passed and she let go of his hair did not kissed back; her body rigid. Gintoki let go off her and both was breathing hard and when Gintoki looked at her a mass of blank pool in her eyes. Sa-chan pushed him lightly and stood up. She started to walk towards Gintoki's room and removed the kunai she released before, slid open the door and gust of wind came inside and she was gone.

Gintoki closed his eyes and sat back. He know this time Sa-chan didn't look back anymore, no moment of hesitation on her part as she left him and lastly, she's gone for good.

I ran as fast as I could towards the grocery store. As soon as I've arrived I went to the baggage counter to get Grandmere's toiletries. As I wait in line I touched my lips and started to ask myself, "How come my heart is beating so fast when he kissed me and my body is reacting in a very funny way when he touched and listened to his lies? Why…why is there questions swirling in my head? Am I started to doubt Grandmere? No, I shouldn't doubt her after all she's the only person I could trust…but how come I feel like that I know him more than what Grandmere's telling me?

* * *

"We're back!" Shinpachi called out.

"Gin-chan!" Kagura yelled as she ran towards Gintoki but stopped abruptly.

"Kagura-chan, why did you stop? Oh. Gin-san, good for you you're all clean up. Good thing Sa-chan visited you. See Gin-san, she truly cares about you," Shinpachi said cheerfully. Anyways…go ahead Kagura-chan, give it to him."

"I don't want to," Kagura said stubbornly as she crossed her arms.

"C'mon now. We've talk about this along the way," Shinpachi said patiently.

"Shut up four-eyes! I didn't—"

"Sorry Kagura. I was acting like a complete bitch instead of a man. Sorry," Gintoki said softly.

Both Kagura and Shinpachi were speechless but Kagura was the first to get over it by yelling out "Look Gin-chan! I bought you Jump! And I dragged the manager of the sugar factory…eh? Where is he?"

"Kagura, I set him free a while ago," Shinpachi said as his glasses glazed.

"Wait! Why? How else could we-?"

"Don't worry. I bought packs of sugar and strawberry milk for Gin-san!" Shinpachi said knowingly.

"C'mere both of you," Gintoki said.

Again both Shinpachi and Kagura looked at each other but followed what Gintoki said. They both sat beside him. Gintoki suddenly messed both of their hair and smiled.

Shinpachi smiled earnestly and Kagura giggled and said "Oh! That stalker of yours even bought a sukonbu! Sugoi!"

"Woah? She even bought me a limited sticker of Otsu! Thank you very much Sa-chan!" Shinapchi cried.

"Oi. How the hell did you know she's the one who bought it for you?" Gintoki asked as he picked his nose.

"Simple," Kagura said.

"She's the only one who bought treats for us and especially for you," Shinpachi said knowingly.

"Especially this very strawberry cake you love most!" Kagura continued.

Gintoki smiled bitterly. _Damn stalker. Forgetting about me but not her habits. Damn her._

* * *

A/N:Yo!As usual I updated _very_ late. I have to type this chapter from scratch you see. First 7 chapters were already typewritten but wasn't proof-read yet (EHEM EDITOR!O.O) and our computer crashed. I thought it was the end of my world because it took me weeks, late night typing, back ache just to type those. I was about to start typing the first chapter when my brother told me if my file is at the Drive D. Luckily it is there but some chapters were lost .School is very near and I'll be busy once again so I'm apologizing in advance if I update late. THANK YOU for the people who put some effort in reviewing. I'm really touched by the gesture so I'm going to continue even though it'll take a long time (_ _|||). YOU who keeps on putting me on alert/ favorite; do me a favor and give me some SMILE at the review box below (how demanding XDD) See you guys soon!:)

-Lai (´・∀・｀)o


End file.
